Hollow, Misunderstood
by OpenSourceArtist
Summary: Ichigo decides to merge with his hollow powers. In doing so, he finds himself in the land of hollows, Hueco Mundo. Ichigo forms friendships, makes enemies, and with great despair discovers what it truly means to be a hollow. (Pending Rewrite, 6/17/13)
1. Accept

**Chapter 1: Accept**

Ichigo walked quietly on the sidewalk heading towards Urahara's Shop. Ever since his return from Soul Society he had been contemplating over what happened during his fight with Byakuya.

"_What was that…thing?"_

"_Why is it inside of me?"_

"_Is he like Zangetsu?"_

Ichigo continued to ponder over the innumerable possibilities until he reached the front door of Urahara's Shop.

He raised his hand to knock but didn't get the chance as the door slid open revealing the owner himself, Urahara.

"What brings you to my quaint little shop this evening Kurosaki-san?" he asked while waving his fan in front of his face.

"I wanted to know if I'd be able to use your underground training facility for a couple of hours" he replied.

Urahara narrowed his eyes ever so slightly, which went unnoticed by Ichigo, before replying with a smile, "Of course Kurosaki-san, you're more than welcome."

Urahara let Ichigo inside and led him to the underground facility before going back upstairs to do who knows what.

Ichigo sat himself about 100 yards away from the entrance for a little more privacy and began concentrating in order to enter his inner world.

Ichigo opened his eyes to find himself in his soul, his world of tall buildings and skyscrapers that could be seen as far as his eyes could take him.

"Zangetsu" he said, looking around for his Zanpakuto, only to find no one.

"Zangetsu!" he shouted, unsure as to why he wasn't showing himself.

"Hey there, partner" someone said behind him.

Ichigo turned with a look of shock on his face at who he saw, "What are you doing here, where is Zangetsu?"

"Zangetsu isn't here right now, please leave a message after the beep" he replied maniacally before delivery a swift kick to Ichigo's ribcage.

"What have you done to him?" Ichigo asked while getting to his feet from the attack.

"I haven't done anything to him, because _I AM ZANGETSU!" _he shouted before bringing down a cleaver-like sword in an attempt to slice Ichigo in two.

Ichigo was better prepared this time and deflected the strike with his own sword, which was identical in every way to this thing's sword except the coloring.

"Are you a Zanpakuto?"

"Nope, but you're getting warmer!" it replied while swinging his sword around wildly.

Ichigo's eyes widened in realization, "Are you…a source of my power?"

The white skinned twin of Ichigo smiled even wider, "We've got a winner folks, let's show him what he's won…an ass kicking!"

"What is your name?" Ichigo asked while defending himself against the onslaught of attacks.

"I don't have a name" it replied

"Everyone has a name!" Ichigo replied in frustration.

"I don't know my name, so that means I don't have one!" it replied, finding humor in Ichigo's fretting.

"Well for the sake of preventing any confusion, your name is Hichigo!" Ichigo said while going on the offensive.

"Just my luck that I'd get someone whose stupid _and_ lacks creativity" Hichigo replied.

Ichigo created some distance between himself and his copy, "If you're 'a' source and not 'the' source of my power, why do I not see Zangetsu?"

"Thanks for proving my point of how idiotic you are! Whatever is dominant is what you see; if someone dies then their body decays and is only left with bones, but if someone is alive then their flesh is intact and healthy! Understand?" Hichigo replied sardonically.

"I don't like having my power split up in that sort of way, its too…unreliable" Ichigo said with a solemn expression on his face.

"Well don't look at me like I'm the culprit, _you're_ the one who made it this way, so _you_ can make it however you'd like, but don't think you can get rid of me so easily…" Hichigo said before getting cut off.

"Who said anything about getting rid of you?" Ichigo replied, a small smirk appearing on his face.

Hichigo was at a loss for words, he was not expecting this from his partner.

Taking note of Hichigo's silence, Ichigo continued, "When two who do not trust each other fight together, they only damage each other's power. That is what Zangetsu said, and if there is any hope of protecting those I care about, I can't afford any handicap."

Hichigo had an ear to ear grind spread over his face, "So what do you plan on doing about it?"

"You and Zangetsu become one, this split personality thing will only make us weak, and so we can become stronger, together" Ichigo replied.

"I stand corrected, you're not as stupid as I thought you were, at least not as much" Hichigo said sarcastically.

"So how do we do this?" Ichigo questioned curiously.

Hichigo merely grinned, "Just sit back and enjoy the ride _partner_!"

Ichigo suddenly lost his vision and seemingly passed out, however, this wasn't the case outside of his soul, for his body was very much active, and changing…

**Chapter 1: Accept**

* * *

Author's Notes:

If you have any questions or comments, feel free to leave them in a review or private message.

-OSA


	2. Contemplate

"So how do we do this?" Ichigo questioned curiously.

Hichigo merely grinned, "Just sit back and enjoy the ride _partner_!"

Ichigo suddenly lost his vision and seemingly passed out, however, this wasn't the case outside of his soul, for his body was very much active, and changing…

* * *

**"Our nature can be found in the beginnings." – OSA**

**Chapter 2: Contemplate**

Where was he? He didn't know. The feeling of weightlessness was prominent in his mind, and darkness, so much darkness that he was surprised when it appeared to be getting darker with every passing moment. He wanted to escape and rid himself of this void-like place that prevented him from going to any one where or doing a single thing, for it was an obstruction from moving forward, and he knew that was something his soul would not allow. Determined to break free from this prison, he reached out as if to rip this encasement asunder and tore open a pathway towards refuge.

He was caught by surprise when he saw himself falling from the sky faster and faster to sand covered ground. A loud noise could be heard as he impacted and dirt flew in all directions. He stood up from where he landed, the fall yielding no pain whatsoever, and brushed the remaining dirt off himself before looking around at this new world he had entered.

There was an endless sea of white sand, but virtually no water. Trees and boulders littered the ground, but there was seemingly no life. A black sky loomed over the desert with no indication of stars, but a moon hovered in place as if it were the only symbol of strength in this barren wasteland that made enduring a life here almost pleasant.

He glanced down at himself and took in his appearance. He had a white armor all over his body decorated with dark red lines, and tufts of white fur wrapped around his wrists. He had claws on the digits of his fingers and feet, as well as spikes that ran along his shoulders. He felt his powerful tail thrashing around behind him, and as he brought up his hand to his sternum he realized there was a hole. His hand reached up further and he felt a mask that covered his face, he then saw strands of white hair blowing with the wind.

He mused over what he was before a glint in the sand caught his attention, it was a cleaver looking sword, and it seemed to call out to him. A feeling sprung forth, a feeling so strong it was as if he had an obligation to his soul to oblige, and so he picked up the sword. He felt whole, despite the fact that the hole in his chest said otherwise, but it was as if he was complete.

Another feeling came into his thoughts, it was as powerful as the last one, and it had only a single command: become stronger. Excitement and determination spread throughout his very being, and after he briefly stretched his limbs, he leapt forth and made his way through this wasteland he decided to call home.

Try as he might, he couldn't sense any form of life. There were times he had sensed something, but they were vague and as quickly as he noticed them, they vanished. He would not allow these fleeting forms of life to taunt him into frustration, for his determination wouldn't allow it. He eventually came across an entrance of some sorts that went downwards to a much darker place. Neither the entrance or the darkness that awaited anyone who entered seemed to faze him, for the vast power levels he sensed was all that he had been concentrating on. With a renewed excitement, he ran through the entrance and landed in what seemed to be a forest. He concentrated and pinpointed the most concentrated location of high power levels and sprinted in that direction.

After running through the forest for mere minutes, he finally saw beings other than himself, beings that could contribute towards him becoming stronger.

"Hey, it looks like there's a new adjuchas in Hueco Mundo" one of the beings observed.

"_An adjuchas?" he thought to himself, "is that what I am?"_

"What is your name, adjuchas?" another asked.

"_My…name?" he questioned inwardly._

He didn't know his name.

How could he truly be a complete, unified being, if he didn't know his name? He decided pondering that question wont get him anywhere, for now he should just focus on becoming stronger, and unfortunately for these beings that stood in front of him, their existence was to be cut short.

In the briefest of seconds that he dwelled on the question the being had asked him, he leapt at him with his sword and sliced him in half.

"Why does an adjuchas…have a zanpakuto!" one of the beings asked fearfully.

"Only shinigami have zanpakuto you idiot!" another responded.

"Then why did he just purify him, didn't you see his body evaporate?" the being questioned, looking more fearful with each passing second.

"…" the other was at a loss for words.

The remaining adjuchas began to run away in fear, but their attempt at escape was futile, for not even taking two steps and the newcomer purified them all.

He looked down at his sword, _"zanpakuto…shinigami?"_ he thought.

"_I am an adjuchas according to them, not to mention we share certain characteristics to affirm that statement. However, I apparently have a zanpakuto, but only shinigami are supposed to have them?" _he further pondered.

"_More useless questioning that can be done later"_ he concluded.

He turned to leave the area before he smelled something, he halted mid step. Something in the air had changed, the aroma, the shifting of the trees, all indications that he wasn't alone. He quieted his movement and breathing, spread out his senses and listened carefully, awaiting for this other presence to make its move. Seconds felt like hours and then it attacked, he had known the attack was coming before the attacker knew it was going to attack.

The tension in the branches that it was standing on made slight noises that revealed it had put weight on it's legs to leap, the slightest change in energy had shown they were readying for battle, the smell of perspiration and sound of increased heart rate pointed to anxiety. The heart rate, however, did allow him to recognize that this thing wasn't what he was, for he had no heart, only a whole.

He brought up his cleaver-like sword and parried the attack moments before the attacker could land a strike. The attacker's eyes visibly widened and leapt back and he readjusted his stance now that his element of surprise had been distinguished.

"You don't seem to be a normal hollow, proof of what you did to those adjuchas makes that evident enough," the attacker said.

He looked over his attacker, noticing his appearance differed from the adjuchas he had just killed. He wore black clothes with a fur coat that had various masks on it, and he himself had a gazelle looking mask covering his face.

He continued to bore his eyes into his attacker, not granting his statement with a response.

"The name's Ashido, Shinigami of Soul Society" he said solemnly before attacking more quickly this time.

"_Shinigami?" _he thought curiously.

He parried the attack again, moments before it would've landed a blow on his shoulders, and held up his sword with seemingly no effort while he continued to consider this being called "Ashido".

Ashido was slightly perturbed, this hollow just seemed to be surveying him, rather than taking his attacks seriously. This continued to confuse him as their fight progressed, for it was not "normal" hollow behavior, but as he witnessed moments ago that the being in front of him was indeed not normal by hollow standards.

Ashido picked up the pace and began relentlessly assaulting the hollow in front of him with a combination of horizontal, vertical, and diagonal slashes, but they were all parried.

The hollow however, was thoroughly enjoying himself, albeit his opponent was considerably weaker than he was, he doubted he would get the chance to enjoy himself if the dead hollow he killed earlier were any indication of what the inhabitants of this forest were like, they were pathetic opponents to say the least.

After a couple of hours into their fight, he decided to end it by delivering a swift kick to Ashido's ribs causing him to fly into a tree. Ashido grunted in pain at the damage, but before he could get back up, the hollow held its sword to his throat.

"Why are you hesitating?" Ashido asked with the same solemn voice he had when they first met.

"_Why was he indeed hesitating?" _he questioned himself. There was a strong urge, or instinct rather, telling him not to kill the being in front of him.

"_Perhaps" _he mused, "_killing this man wont help me become stronger like killing those adjuchas had, maybe it has something to do with him being a Shinigami?"_

He again ceased his needless pondering and removed his blade from Ashido's neck. He then took a couple steps back, made a slight nod as a gesture of thanks, before running off deeper into the forest.

Ashido was, to say the least, shocked. An adjuchas hollow just defeated him, and when he was sure his life would come to an end after his many years in Hueco Mundo, his life had been spared and then he was thanked for the fight!

The hollow in question was running through the forest, slaying any being that came in his path with unwavering determination to become stronger. He finally decided to put all of his questions aside until he completed his task and fulfilled this feeling that became his sole motivation for moving forward.

Ashido sat in the same place for a couple minutes, and his train of thought was broken by the distant cries of hollows off in the distance, seemingly ceasing to exist…

**Chapter 2: Contemplate**

* * *

Author's Notes:

If you have any questions or comments, feel free to leave them in a review or private message.

-OSA


	3. Purpose

Ashido was, to say the least, shocked. An adjuchas hollow just defeated him, and when he was sure his life would come to an end after his many years in Hueco Mundo, his life had been spared and then he was thanked for the fight!

The hollow in question was running through the forest, slaying any being that came in his path with unwavering determination to become stronger. He finally decided to put all of his questions aside until he completed his task and fulfilled this feeling that became his sole motivation for moving forward.

Ashido sat in the same place for a couple minutes, and his train of thought was broken by the distant cries of hollows off in the distance, seemingly ceasing to exist…

* * *

**"To find your true self, is to discover the meaning of life." – OSA**

**Chapter 3: Purpose**

How long…how long has it been? He couldn't distinguish how long he had been fighting, for his new home had forever nights. However, he could distinguish how far away he was from his goal.

In the beginning, when it seemed as though he could finally reach this new power he had been working for, it evaded his grasp and was further out of reach. This power incessantly remained ahead of him and the gap between them didn't waver in the slightest, that is, until now.

He was completely elated to discover that the gap was now closing, albeit slowly, but closing between them nonetheless. From the start of his trek he was unrelenting, allowing himself no time for rest until he achieved his goal.

"_Almost there…"_

"_995…"_

"_I will become stronger…"_

"_996…"_

"_My soul's desire will be fulfilled…"_

"_997…"_

"_Where others have faltered…"_

"_998…"_

"_I will succeed…"_

"_999…"_

"_For my resolve is unwavering!"_

"1000" he breathed out slowly.

He calmed his body, preparing for what was to come, and patiently awaited his reward.

Then he felt it, a small churning within his very core, as if his soul itself was changing. This churning turned into a maelstrom, so powerful he was nearly forced to his hands and knees, but that was a position that went against who he was, and so he stood strong. The storm inside his body was expelled, decimating the land for miles in all directions, and as the dust settled, a new vasto lorde emerged.

He wore a white robe that covered much of his face; from what could be discerned of his face, he had slightly tan skin and strands of black hair running down his face.

He took a glance down at himself, reveling in the power he finally acquired after so long.

He quickly recognized the being within his soul, the one who had been guiding him the whole way and without hesitation he leapt into his inner world.

He saw an endless wave of skyscrapers piercing a night sky, a moon, much like the one he saw outside of his inner world, and below he could see an ocean of sand.

"Welcome again, Ichigo" spoke the being behind him.

He calmly turned around, "It is good to see you again, Zangetsu."

Zangetsu smiled at him, a smile that Ichigo was more than welcome to return.

"It appears you have been redecorating" Ichigo said nonchalantly.

Zangetsu merely shook his head smirking, "If it was I, there would have been more greenery."

"Ah yes, I forgot about that" he said before placing his palm on the building they were standing, and as he raised his hand, a massive tree sprung forth.

Zangetsu grinned widely, "Thank you, Ichigo."

Ichigo waved off his thanks, "No need to thank me."

"So I assume the merge was successful?" Ichigo inquired.

"Ah, it was. You were unable to contact me being in a less intelligent form, but I was able to communicate with you through your instincts." Zangetsu replied.

"I had a feeling that was you" Ichigo replied with a grin.

"What will you do now, Ichigo?" Zangetsu asked solemnly.

"Going back to the way things were seems unlikely, and while these past memories I have will always be a part of me, I am a new person, with a new home, and new people for me to protect" he replied.

Zangetsu knowingly smiled at him in response.

"Together we will move forward, eh Zangetsu?" he said.

"Always" the spirit replied.

That being said, Ichigo decided it was time to leave and he found himself back in the forest in the same spot since he evolved moments ago.

"_There is nothing for me here in this forest, perhaps I can find those power levels from above that I sensed so long ago?" _he pondered before making his way out of the forest and into the desert.

After mere moments Ichigo was in the desert, and took a full breathe of air; for the air down below was quite old because the trees prevented new air from coming in to replace the old air.

He immediately sensed all the power levels in the desert as clear as the moon in the sky, and so he headed towards the closest one.

Arriving to the power levels he had sensed, he saw someone holding a female hollow by the skull about to kill her with some energy spear.

Wasting no time, he intervened halting the attack moments before it would've killed the female hollow; the attack was so weak he wouldn't have noticed it had he not seen it beforehand.

He materialized his zanpakuto and before the hollow could even question who he was, the hollow evaporated into oblivion.

The female looked up at him in surprise.

"_Who is this strange being…and where is that hollow?" _she inwardly questioned.

As if reading her mind, Ichigo replied, "I am Danketsu, and the hollow that attacked you is dead."

She was still hesitant and suspicious of this new person to trust him, "_Why did he save me?"_ she pondered.

"Do not worry, I am not here to devour you or your friends. What is your name?" he asked solemnly, his face still shrouded by his hood.

"Harribel" she replied, still wary of his actions.

Danketsu observed her appearance, she was reminiscent of a shark, had blonde hair, and water-like green eyes.

He held out his hand to help her up, "Nice to meet you."

She grabbed his hand and accepted his help as she did not have enough strength to stand on her own. After he helped her sit down on a nearby rock she asked, "What of them?"

He looked over at her friends, "They will be fine, no fatal strikes befell them" he replied.

"Why…why did you save us?" she asked him, trying to gauge his motives.

"No justification is necessary to protect others" he replied.

Harribel's eyes visibly widened in surprise.

Danketsu went over to the three hollows laying on the ground unconscious and picked two of them up.

Harribel flinched defensively, and was about to retaliate when he spoke, "I will place them in your…home."

She relaxed slightly after that statement, but was still wary of him due to her past experience.

After settling the three hollow inside, he helped Harribel up and placed her harm around his shoulder, leading her inside.

"_She feels warm," _he thought as her body was leaning against his for support.

Incidentally, she was thinking along the same lines.

"Thank you, Danketsu," she said.

"Ah" he replied in acknowledgement.

Danketsu leaned against the wall, and Harribel sat down as they both waited for her companions to wake up from their unconsciousness.

"What are you? Hollow?" she asked after a long silence was shared between them.

"If you pour water onto dirt and a plant is created as a result, do you still call it dirt?" he asked.

She had a bemused expression on her face, not comprehending the ambiguity.

Danketsu smiled, "I am myself."

Before their conversation could continue they heard rustling coming her friends, they were waking up.

"Ugh, what happened?" the dark skinned one asked to no one in particular.

"The last thing I remember was attacking that hollow," the blue haired woman said, before they all came to the same realization, "Harribel-sama!" they shouted in worry.

"I am fine, ladies" she spoke calmly, "this man saved us" pointing to the man leaning against the wall.

"Bastard, what're you up to?" one of them questioned suspiciously before they were abruptly cut off by Harribel, "Apache, that is enough."

"As you are all well, I will take my leave" Danketsu stated making his way towards the exit and before leaving the structure he glanced over at Harribel and said, "Get strong Harribel, I won't always be around."

Harribel sighed in relief, Danketsu seemed to have no ulterior motive as she had originally suspected.

Danketsu went out in search of more power levels.

"_It seems as though I have found new friends to protect, eh Zangetsu?," _he thought inwardly as he traversed across the sands of Hueco Mundo.

**Chapter 3: Purpose**

* * *

Author's Notes:

If you have any questions or comments, feel free to leave them in a review or private message.

-OSA


	4. Comrades

Harribel sighed in relief, Danketsu seemed to have no ulterior motive as she had originally suspected.

Danketsu went out in search of more power levels.

"_It seems as though I have found new friends to protect, eh Zangetsu?," _he thought inwardly as he traversed across the sands of Hueco Mundo.

* * *

"**A drink shared with another is unlike the bitter taste of a drink shared alone." – OSA**

**Chapter 4: Comrades**

"_Zangetsu?"_

"_**Yes?"**_

"_How much time has passed since we met Starrk and Harribel?"_

"_**I estimate half of a year's time."**_

"_Well then, how about we go pay them a visit, that would be the 'friendly' thing to do, right?"_

"_**I agree."**_

Danketsu swiftly made his way across the vastness of Hueco Mundo towards the fortress of Las Noches, his robe flapping in the wind and a trail of disturbed sand being left behind him.

In mere minutes Danketsu found himself at the entrance of Las Noches, and before pondering over its unique architecture any further, he calmly walked inside heading towards the highest concentration of spiritual pressure that he could sense.

He eventually found himself outside of a room with tall double doors and before he proceeded to enter he decided to listen in on the conversation.

"Welcome, my dear Espada, let us drink tea," a man said.

"_They're drinking…tea?"_ he thought incredulously.

"Now that we all have tea, let the meeting begin. Over these past few months I have been searching for a particular individual in Hueco Mundo, but sensing his spiritual power seems to be nigh impossible," the same man stated.

"_So he's looking for me huh?" _Danketsu thought while a small smirk graced his lips.

"I believe I know this person that you speak of, Aizen-sama," a familiar sounding woman said.

"_There's Harribel," _he confirmed, "_and I assume the man who spoke earlier is Aizen_."

"Please elaborate Harribel" Aizen said.

"He saved my fraccion and I before we became arrancars, but I do not know how powerful he really is" she said stoically.

"Che" a man remarked, "you needed to be saved? How pathetic of you Tercera."

"That is enough, Nnoitra. Can you tell us what of his name or appearance Harribel?" Aizen asked.

"His name is Danketsu. He wears a white robe, but his face is covered, although it appears that he has black hair" she replied.

"Thank you Harribel, that is more than I previously knew. Does anyone else have any past experience with this person that I have been searching for?" Aizen asked openly to everyone present.

"Actually" a male voice said, "I have met him before, Aizen-sama."

"Do tell, Starrk" Aizen replied.

"Well…"

*** Flashback – Starrk POV ***

A man and young child with tattered robes were sitting on the ground. They appeared to be in deep thought and paid no attention to the mountains of hollows that surrounded them.

A figure with a white robe approached them, who in contrast had acknowledged the mountains of dead corpses surrounding the area.

"They couldn't handle it, could they?" the figure asked solemnly.

The man looked up, "Nope."

"It isn't as lonely at the top as you may think" the figure said.

The man was a bit bewildered at that statement and stared curiously at the figure.

"You seem strong," the man said.

"We are as strong as those we keep near" the figure replied cryptically.

The man narrowed his eyes slightly, "What do you want?"

"I am looking for friends" the figure replied.

"Friends?" the man thought out loud.

"Ah, friends. It would seem that you could appreciate the concept," the figure said while gesturing towards the mountains of dead bodies.

"So how about it, man and child whose names I do not know? Would you like to be friends?" he asked in a friendly tone while crouching on his knees so he was at their eye level.

"Sure, man whose name I do not know" the man replied a bit more lightly.

The figure looked over at the child.

"Sure" she replied quietly.

"Danketsu" he said holding out his hand.

"Starrk" the man said, returning the gesture.

"Lilynette" the child said, also returning the gesture.

Danketsu stood up and began walking past them, he glanced over his shoulder and said, "Find more friends Starrk, and Lilynette, and we wont be so lonely in this world."

*** End Flashback ***

"Is there anything else you would like to add Starrk?" Aizen asked.

"I too could not recognize how powerful he was, but I would wager he is stronger than I" he said.

"Stronger you say? Do you know what he is, a hollow?" Aizen asked interestedly.

Before Starrk could reply, however, footsteps could be heard outside of the meeting room, and they were getting louder.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Tap

Tap

Tap

The door opened and a man with a white robe walked in, "If you pour water onto dirt and a plant is created as a result, do you still call it dirt?"

Before the person could take another step, a dark skinned man swung his blade at the intruder as to sever his torso, but much to his surprise and everyone else's the intruder stopped the blade with a single finger.

"There is no justice in killing me," the intruder said to his attacker.

He was at a loss for words, and before he could plan his next course of action Aizen interrupted his train of thought, "Kaname, it is quite alright."

Aizen looked at the intruder with great interest, "Would I be correct in presuming that you are Danketsu?"

"Ah, I am Danketsu" he replied.

Aizen's eyes seemed to glow, "May I ask why you have broken into our fortress, Danketsu?"

"Broken into?" he questioned, "If walking into your fortress with no resistance is 'breaking into' then by your definition, perhaps I have intruded. However, to answer your original question, I am merely paying a visit to some friends of mine."

Aizen ignored the hidden insult in Danketu's response, "Since you are here, then perhaps you could listen to a proposition that I have for you?"

Danketsu nodded.

"Follow me, join the Espada in my army, and you can visit your friends as much as you'd like, and perhaps make new ones," Aizen stated.

Danketsu was quiet for a moment before replying, "Sure, why not?" he said rhetorically.

"Excellent, excellent" Aizen said.

The man called Aizen stared intently at Danketsu, focusing a good portion of his spiritual pressure at him in order to gauge his strength and it was with mixed reaction that he realized it had no effect on him.

"Where do you want your rank to be placed?" he asked.

Danketsu held out the palm of his right hand and nodded down at it. Aizen softly whispered an incantation and he began drawing the tattoo with his index finger on the palm of Danketu's hand; a black zero could be seen.

"Welcome Danketsu, Cero Espada" Aizen exclaimed, "take a seat" he motioned to the seat between Harribel and a large man with a ponytail.

Danketsu sat down, nodding at Harribel as he did so, and she nodded back at him as well.

"Now that the first part of this meeting seems to have taken care of itself," Aizen said looking over at Danketsu, "let us move on to the second and final part. Ulquiorra," the man in question looked at Aizen, "I want you to take anyone of your choosing to the Human World and retrieve Orihime Inoue."

"As you wish, Aizen-sama" Ulquiorra said nodding his head.

"This meeting is concluded, please treat our newest member with the respect he deserves as the Cero Espada" Aizen said looking over everyone so they understood his order.

The Espada slowly made there way out of the meeting room, some of them paying no heed to the newest Espada, while others had approached him.

The man called Ulquiorra walked towards him first, "Welcome to Aizen-sama's army, Cero Espada Danketsu" he said while giving a slight bow.

"Ah" he replied holding out his hand.

Ulquiorra was a bit confused at the gesture, but returned it nonetheless before departing for the Human World.

"It is good to see you again, Danketsu" Starrk said.

"Likewise. Where would Lilynette happen to be?" Danketsu asked looking around the room.

"Fraccion aren't allowed in these meetings, she would be in our palace," he said.

"You have a palace?" he asked, looking slightly amused, although no one could have noticed because his hood covered the majority of his face.

"Every Espada gets their own palace to reside in" Starrk replied.

"What of that…colorful bunch I saw you traveling with last we spoke, are they still with you Harribel?" Danketsu questioned.

"Yes, they are still with me" she replied.

"It seems that you have found more friends Starrk, and you have become stronger Harribel. So, what have I signed up for by joining Aizen's army?" Danketsu queried.

"I didn't take you as the impulsive type, Danketsu" Starrk said a bit surprised.

Danketsu smiled lightly, "I have more friends, that is all that matters."

Starrk merely shook his head, "As cryptic as ever I see."

"Starrk, how cruel" Danketsu said with mock hurt.

Starrk smiled.

"Aizen-sama wishes to overthrow Soul Society and take over as the Spirit King" Starrk answered.

"I see" Danketsu said a bit disinterested.

"So, which one of you would like to give me the tour?" he asked.

"I'm afraid I must take my leave, Lilynette will come looking for me otherwise" Starrk replied before leaving.

"See you around Starrk" Danketsu said.

Starrk merely waved him off.

Harribel and Danketsu began walking through the halls of Las Noches and she pointed out various places of importance for him to know such as the throne rooms and meeting halls.

"Harribel?" Danketsu asked.

"Yes?" she replied, glancing over at him.

"May I pay a visit to your fraccion?" he asked.

Harribel considered his question briefly before replying, "Of course."

As they approached her palace, a heated argument could be heard.

"What did you say bitch!" two females yelled.

"You're both acting so childishly," another female said condescendingly.

"Why you…" they shouted before they stopped abruptly at the sight of the two people approaching them.

"Harribel-sama!" they all said in unison as they lowered their heads in submission.

"Hello ladies, I believe you remember Danketsu," she said while motioning to the man standing next to her.

"Still as vibrant as ever I see" he said.

"Why you…" a one of them started before getting cut off.

"Apache, you will treat the _Cero_ Espada with respect, do you understand?" Harribel said solemnly.

"Uh of course Harribel-sama" she said apologetically.

After a couple of weeks, Danketsu began settling into a comfortable routine and developed strong bonds with most of the Espada; some of the Espada however were less than enthusiastic to become "friends" compared to the others, namely Baraggan, Nnoitra, and Grimmjow.

*** Flashback - Danketsu POV ***

Another meeting between the Espada had just been concluded and the Espada were exiting the room. Baraggan was walking back to his palace when a voice had caught his attention.

"Excuse me."

Baraggan looked over his shoulder, "What do you want _Danketsu_?" he said with loathing.

"I understand that you are the King of Hueco Mundo?" Danketsu asked curiously.

Baraggan turned around fully to acknowledge Danketsu, "What of it?"

Danketsu held out his hand, "It is an honor to meet you, King of Hueco Mundo."

Baraggan needless to say was a bit caught off guard by this statement, but only the narrowing of his eyes would've caused anyone to notice.

"Che" he muttered before turning around, ignoring Danketsu's gesture, and continued walking back to his palace.

"Although" Danketsu said with slight amusement, "I find it ironic that the King of Hueco Mundo allows another to rule, and a Shinigami no less."

Baraggan spun around quickly in rage at his insolence but soon realized that Danketsu had already disappeared, and so he left in a bad mood, looking for his fraccion to take his anger out on them.

*** End Flashback ***

Ulquiorra and Szayel seemed indifferent; Ulquiorra didn't understand the concept of friendship, and Szayel had taken a liking towards Danketu's cryptic way of speaking, it was as if he was solving a puzzle with every new conversation.

Danketsu was at the entrance to Harribel's palace, a place he had been visiting every day since he had joined, at least when he wasn't searching the seemingly endless lands of Hueco Mundo for more hollows to join Aizen's army.

He knocked on the palace doors, subsequently ceasing the heated argument that was taking place inside. The doors opened and he was greeted by Sung-sun, the calmest and most rational of Harribel's fraccion, "Greetings Danketsu-sama" she said respectively.

Danketsu gave a polite nod, "Hello Sung-sun, would you be so kind and let Harribel know I am here?"

"That wont be necessary," the woman in question said.

Danketsu smiled warmly up at Harribel and gave a slight bow towards her, which subsequently caused two of her three fraccion to narrow their eyes protectively.

"Ladies, leave us" Harribel commanded.

"Y-yes Harribel-sama" they said in unison.

They looked over at Danketsu briefly before exiting the palace.

"They are very loyal, your fraccion" Danketsu said after they had left.

"Perhaps if you took fraccion yourself then you'd understand more easily," she said.

"Why would I need fraccion when there are the Espada?" he asked with a small smirk.

"Szayel may enjoy your ambiguous way of talking, but most cannot appreciate it as he does" Harribel replied while shaking her head at the ridiculousness of it.

"Ah, I suppose you are right" he said.

*** Flashback - Danketsu's POV ***

Danketsu had entered Szayel's palace, stopping in place to admire the scientist's lab before someone spoke to him, "What do I owe the pleasure of your visit, Cero Espada Danketsu?"

Danketsu turned around to see the Septima Espada, Szayel, standing there with an interested expression on his face.

"The interaction of minds is an experiment," Danketsu stated.

"A reciprocal influence of thought to make a discovery? How intriguing" he replied ecstatically.

"I would imagine your computers aren't too _responsive_?" he questioned.

Szayel paused briefly, contemplating over his words, before his eyes radiated with excitement, "I must say, it is quite refreshing to converse with someone who isn't purely motivated by combat. Yes I agree, although my computers do function as intended and process data, they could never match the process or conclusions of a mind's thoughts."

Danketsu smirked at him, "Who said anything about a mind's thoughts? I merely assumed you weren't content with your computer's processing speed" he said with a hint of sarcasm.

Szayel grinned and laughed whole-heartedly.

*** End Flashback ***

"I trust you are doing well?" he asked.

"You ask that same question and know the answer each and every time you visit, why do you persist?" she replied.

"I still see that once young and beautiful hollow I met so long ago in dire need of my protection" Danketsu replied teasingly.

Harribel sighed, "I do not need your protection Danketsu, you needlessly worry."

"We always need to be protected," he said earnestly before continuing, "_especially_ those who believe otherwise" Danketsu finished a bit more playfully.

Harribel visibly rolled her eyes at his antics before realizing something, "What do you mean _'once young and beautiful' _Danketsu" she said with a grave expression.

If it weren't for Danketsu's hood, one would have seen his eyes widen in fear. He may have been more powerful than any of the other Espada, but to incur Harribel's wrath was something he feared regardless of the gap in their strength.

"Uh, well, I didn't mean it like that Harribel, you…" he began stuttering while slowly backing away from Harribel as her eyes bore wholes through his very soul, "were _once_ young and beautiful, AND" he hastily added, "still are very young and beautiful!" he finished with his hands up defensively.

Harribel ceased her assault, and much to his astonishment, and anyone else who could've heard her, she began to laugh.

Danketsu was dumbstruck, to say the least.

"Very funny" he muttered.

They settled into a comfortable silence, both merely appreciating each other's company before Harribel spoke up, "Danketsu?"

"Yes, Harribel?" he replied.

"Why do you keep your face hidden?" she asked curiously.

"We all have our masks" he replied.

"May I…see your face?" she asked hesitantly.

"When you show me your heart, I will show you mine," he said quietly.

Harribel merely nodded, and looked down slightly in regret, when suddenly she felt arms wrap around her and realized that Danketsu had embraced her.

"Danketsu, what are you…" she said, very much startled by his behavior.

"Do not regret, Harribel," he said compassionately.

Harribel merely nodded and silently enjoyed the embrace while it lasted.

******Chapter 4: Comrades**

* * *

Author's Notes:

If you have any questions or comments, feel free to leave them in a review or private message.

-OSA


	5. Understand

"Danketsu, what are you…" she said, very much startled by his behavior.

"Do not regret, Harribel," he said compassionately.

Harribel merely nodded and silently enjoyed the embrace while it lasted.

* * *

"**Souls will resonate only when the souls are revealed." – OSA**

**Chapter 5: Understand**

"Greetings my brothers and sisters, let us drink tea," Aizen said to the men and women who were seated at the table.

They all drank their tea, some less enthusiastic about it than others, but they all complied nonetheless, with the exception of one individual, whom didn't go unnoticed by Aizen.

"Is there something wrong with your tea, Danketsu?" Aizen asked curiously.

Danketsu glanced at Aizen, "It's not my cup of…never mind," he said while gulping down the contents of his tea quickly so they could proceed with the meeting.

"As you all are well aware, our attempts at capturing Orihime Inoue have been unsuccessful thus far" he said while Ulquiorra looked at Aizen expectantly, "and by no means is it the fault of those whom I've entrusted this task with" Aizen said, much to the reassurance of the Cuatro Espada.

"It appears as though our enemies knew of our interest in her long before we sent anyone to capture her, and as we cannot discover her whereabouts we will leave her be for now. If she should make an appearance when we attack Karakura Town she will be dealt with accordingly" Aizen finished.

"Until our assault on Karakura Town, all Espada may do as they please so long as no one leaves Hueco Mundo" he said looking across the table, "and with that being said, today's meeting is concluded" he said before standing up and exiting the room.

Danketsu yawned tiredly, stretching his limbs in the process, which Starrk felt compelled to comment on, "I know how you feel."

"You feel this way _all_ the time though" Danketsu said.

Starrk merely shrugged nonchalantly at the remark.

"I wonder what's got the _Cero_ Espada all tired, do _you_ know Tercera?" Nnoitra questioned lewdly.

Harribel merely narrowed her eyes briefly at the insinuation and before she could retort Danketsu replied, "I just can't sleep in this place, its nothing like the outside."

"That doesn't surprise me," Starrk said before exiting the meeting room.

While people's attention had been diverted towards Starrk briefly, Danketsu leaned over to Harribel and whispered in her ear, "May we speak later, Harribel?"

Harribel simply nodded in response.

Danketsu smiled at her, lightly elbowing her in the ribs playfully before standing up and exiting the meeting room as well.

Danketsu hadn't gotten very far until someone called out behind him, "Danketsu!"

Danketsu turned to see Grimmjow approaching him with a grin on his face.

"What can I do you for, Grimmjow?" Danketsu asked curiously.

"Care to fight?" he asked excitedly.

"Fight whom?" he questioned with feint cluelessness.

Grimmjow's eyes slightly twitched, "Fighting against me you idiot!"

Danketsu scratched his head with realization, "Oh, well that wouldn't really be much of a fight if you think about it, Grimmjow."

"Bastard" Grimmjow said while gritting his teeth.

Danketsu laughed at Grimmjow's anger, "I was just kidding, no need to get all riled up, Grimmjow. I suppose you and I can fight, but I doubt it'll last long enough for me to stretch let alone warm up," he said with a smirk.

Grimmjow went to punch him but Danketsu had already vanished, "Too slow, Grimmjow" Danketsu yelled making his way out of Las Noches.

Grimmjow clenched his fists in anger before chasing after Danketsu.

"_He's taking forever,"_ he thought while inwardly sighing.

Danketsu looked around and noticed Harribel's palace off in the distance, and when he strained his eyes he could make out four figures standing on the balcony.

"_They came to watch me, perhaps I could give them a show," _he thought mischievously.

"Any-day-now Grimmjow" Danketsu yelled boringly.

Grimmjow finally made it in front of Danketsu, clearly upset as if his expression didn't make that obvious enough.

"Grimmjow, you and I both know that you hardly present a challenge unless you're released, so hurry up and get on with it" Danketsu said.

Grimmjow drew his sword and placed his hand on the end of the blade.

"_He is so easy to goad_," he thought.

"Grind, Pantera!" Grimmjow yelled.

Sand was kicked up and swirled around like a storm as his spiritual pressure rose higher and higher.

All the while Danketsu was humming a tune he found interesting.

Grimmjow didn't have the patience to wait for the sand storm to settle, he sprinted forward desperately trying to reach Danketsu so he could unleash his fury.

Danketsu smiled, "You should work on that temper of yours Grimmjow, it takes such little effort to undermine your ability simply because you're not" he said before spin kicking Grimmjow's face, sending him hundreds of meters in the opposite direction, "FOCUSED!"

Grimmjow felt like his head had just been knocked clean off his body, he stumbled standing up and got his bearings before sprinting at Danketsu again, but at a much more cautious pace.

He threw his arm forward to punch Danketsu in the torso but Danketsu had dodged, and as he withdrew his arm, Danketsu grabbed hold of his wrist.

"If you're going to miss, at least retract your arm more quickly, Grimmjow" Danketsu said solemnly.

"Che" Grimmjow replied, and he kicked upwards to break the hold and then his ankle was grabbed.

Danketsu swung Grimmjow around until he flung him towards a red column coming up out of the sand.

"You've got to do better than that, Grimmjow!" Danketsu yelled with a tinge of anger.

Grimmjow spun around and pushed against the red column, using the momentum to propel himself back towards Danketsu.

Grimmjow aimed his fist again at Danketsu's face and at the last second pulled his arm back and swung his leg to hit the back of his head.

Danketsu ducked under the kick while he sidestepped and brought his arm out to catch Grimmjow's face, throwing his body down on the sand.

Danketsu threw a punch at Grimmjow as slowly as he could, and Grimmjow managed to roll over just in time, leaping a couple yards away to readjust himself.

Grimmjow ran at Danketsu again as to strike his head with the tip of his spiked elbow and Danketsu leapt into the air to avoid the strike.

With a smirk, Grimmjow quickly aimed his elbow at Danketsu and fired a series of darts in his direction.

Danketsu spun around mid air and avoided the oncoming darts, only to realize that they were now headed for Harribel's palace, and so he sped towards the darts and struck each of them towards the ground neutralizing the threat.

Grimmjow quirked an eyebrow, "Why'd you go and do that, eh Danketsu?" he questioned, before noticing the figures off in the distance and he smiled humorously, "You went and saved them? I guess Nnoitra was spot on when he was talking about the Tercera and you, huh? Perhaps if I…" he said while aiming his other elbow in the direction of Harribel's palace.

Danketsu sighed, "_I should end this before Harribel kills him for threatening her fraccion"_ he thought before reappearing next to Grimmjow, much to Grimmjow's astonishment, "You'll thank me later" Danketsu said exasperatedly, he then proceeded to knee the back of Grimmjow's head and he fell unconscious.

Danketsu sighed.

"_That was such a waste of my time," _he thought while picking up Grimmjow and tossing him over his shoulder.

Danketsu headed towards the infirmary where he laid Grimmjow down on one of the beds before heading towards Harribel's palace.

Danketsu was outside the entrance of Harribel's palace where he heard a rather boisterous argument.

"_No surprise there"_ he mentally sighed.

"Grimmjow got his ass kicked!" one of them said.

"_Apache"_

"Grimmjow got his ass kicked while he was released!" another said in response.

"_Mila Rose"_

"Of course neither of you would fair any better" one said calmly.

"_Sung-sun"_

"What did you say bitch!" two voices said simultaneously.

"_Apache and Mila Rose"_

Danketsu laughed lightly at the bickering of Harribel's fraccion before knocking on the palace door.

The bickering ceased at the sound of his arrival before one of them made their way over to the door.

"Hello again Sung-sun, could you please inform Harribel that I am here?" Danketsu asked kindly.

"Of course Danketsu-sama" Sung-sun replied, polite as ever.

Danketsu walked inside and headed towards a fairly large couch on the far end of the wall that was secluded from the rest of the palace. He sat down and made himself comfortable while awaiting Harribel's arrival.

Danketsu decided to use this time while he waited to speak with his favorite Zanpakuto.

"_Zangetsu?_"

"**Ah**"

"_Doing well I trust?"_

"**Of course**"

"_Why does it feel like I have less power than I should?_"

"**As I have told you before, a portion of your power is still dormant**"

"_Well how long until it wakes up?_"

"**When you decide to wake it**"

Danketsu sighed in defeat.

"_What about the marks, are they still active and unnoticed?_"

"**Yes, when will you tell them?**"

Danketsu smiled, "_When my powers wake up_."

He could feel his Zanpakuto smile at his response, "**She has arrived**."

Danketsu looked up and saw Harribel walking towards him while her fraccion stood off to the side, staring intently at him.

Harribel noticed who he was looking at and spoke, "Ladies, leave us."

"Yes Harribel-sama!" they said respectively.

Danketsu smile warmly at the Tercera Espada, "Looking as beautiful as ever, Harribel."

Harribel frowned, "I do not understand your affection, Danketsu."

Danketsu's smile widened noticeably, "Of course you do."

Harribel merely remained silent as to allow him to continue.

"You care about your fraccion, do you not?" Danketsu questioned.

"You know the answer to that, Danketsu," she said flatly.

"Is that not affection?" he asked.

Harribel continued to remain silent, pondering the question.

Danketsu patted on the seat next to him on the couch, motioning for her to sit down.

Harribel complied and sat down, maintaining her rigid posture.

Danketsu noticed, and placed his hands on her shoulders, forcing her to lean back on the couch, "Relax Harribel" he said.

"I…" she replied, nearly stammering before stopping.

Danketsu laughed, and not a mere light chuckle, a loud bellow of a laugh that echoed throughout the palace walls.

He pointed at her face before saying, "Harribel, the Tercera Espada, one of Aizen's most deadliest soldiers, is BLUSHING!"

This caused Harribel to blush even further, causing her to overlook Danketu's lack of title for Aizen, before she turned to look away from him.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about Harribel" Danketsu assured her while trying to calm himself from his fit of laughter, "before coming here you couldn't afford to relax, you always had to be alert of an attack else be eaten, but you don't have to worry about that anymore."

Harribel looked back at Danketsu, staring straight at his hooded face, "What makes you say that?" she questioned.

Danketsu replied with a light smile, "I will protect you and all that you hold dear and carry your burdens so you can learn to _relax_" saying that last part with a bit of teasing in his voice.

"I still do not understand," she said more quietly, barely a whisper.

"After I had evolved into a Vasto Lorde" Danketsu said while Harribel looked at him intently, "I left the forest to search for friends, companions, and do you know where I ended up?" he asked.

Harribel shook her head.

"In front of a _young_ and _beautiful_ woman, you" he stated, "and do you know why I came to you, Harribel?" he asked again.

Harribel again shook her head.

"Both my instincts and feelings led me to you; of all the spiritual powers I could sense in Hueco Mundo, my instincts and feelings led me to you" he said.

"Understanding what you feel or trying to understand where your instincts take you has no explanation, you simply feel pulled to a place or person. Why do you think I cannot sleep in this fortress? This is not my home, the sands of Hueco Mundo," he said while motioning outside, "are my home."

Harribel looked down at her lap, her mind racing, her face showing various expressions, and she contemplated Danketsu's words.

Danketsu held out his hand towards her, "Take my hand."

Harribel looked up at him with hesitation before she slowly took his hand.

"What do you feel?" he asked.

"Warm skin" she replied.

Danketsu smiled, "Aside from the obvious, Harribel."

Harribel furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"Tell me Harribel, what would you do if someone placed an unsheathed sword on your hand?"

"I would pull away" she replied.

"What would you do if any of the other Espada interlocked their fingers with yours like I am doing now" he asked.

"I would…pull away" she replied a bit flustered.

"Are you confused as to why you are not pulling away from me?" he asked.

Harribel's eyes widened slightly.

"What you are feeling Harribel, it cannot be understood" he said while relinquishing her hand, "your instincts drive your body, and since there is no danger your hand does not flinch away; your feelings drive your soul, and since you accept me you become confused because you previously relied more on instinct and now tread on unfamiliar territory."

Harribel glared at him lightly.

Danketsu laughed lightly, "I'm not trying to insinuate that you are cold-hearted, Harribel, only that you relied more on instinct than feeling in your life prior to joining Aizen."

After a brief silence she replied, "It is…difficult accepting these feelings when the person them does not show his true self" and she then rested her hand on the side of Danketsu's face.

Danketsu placed his hand on her own, relishing her touch as he breathed in slowly.

Harribel slowly made to slide the hood off of his face before he said her name, "Harribel."

Danketsu brought his other hand to the zipper of her jacket and slowly undid it, and when she did not protest, he continued.

As he made his way up to her face, she continued to remove his hood, and both set their eyes on each other as their true selves were revealed to one another.

Danketsu slowly caressed the side of Harribel's face before whispering, "Beautiful."

As much as she wanted to divert her gaze at his compliment, she couldn't break away from what she saw.

He had rugged black hair that ran down parts of his face, and slightly tan skin, but what captivated her the most about him was his eyes, the sclera and pupil were both pitch black, and his iris were a deep auburn.

They silently admired each other for what seemed like hours but only lasted seconds, and as Danketsu zipped up Harribel's jacket and threw his hood back over his face he said, "I will help you accept your feelings, Harribel, no matter how long it may take."

Harribel merely nodded.

Danketsu sighed heavily, "It seems your fraccion are rather anxious to return, I will take my leave now and get some rest outside. I hope I did not make you feel too unpleasant, Harribel" he said with concern.

"No, no you did not…" she replied before the palace doors burst open.

Apparently her fraccion had heard Danketsu's last sentence and assumed the worst.

"What the are you doing to Harribel-sama you bastard?" Apache and Mila Rose yelled accusingly as they made there way to the couch. They halted in surprise, as Harribel seemed quite fine, with the exception of the glare she had been sending them.

Danketsu placed a hand on her shoulder, "I'll handle this," he whispered.

"Apache, Mila Rose" he said solemnly.

"Y-yes?" they stammered in unison.

"Tell me, if I were to have any intention of 'doing' something to Harribel, wouldn't I have already done it when I saved the four of you from that hollow when we first met?" he questioned, clearly annoyed at this point by their suspiciousness of him.

"Yes" they replied.

"Do you think that the two of you could handle anything that Harribel could not?" he questioned again.

"N-no" they replied again.

"Furthermore, do you two believe you would recognize a rouse if Harribel did not?" he questioned more harshly.

"No" they replied in defeat.

Harribel was a bit perturbed at Danketsu's harshness, until he continued, "The two of you are both loyal and intelligent, but you cannot be controlled by your loyalty for Harribel to cloud what it is that your instincts are telling you" he said kindly.

Apache and Mila Rose nodded their heads in understanding.

Danketsu looked over at Harribel, "We can address what we talked about after this war," he said with a warm smile.

Harribel nodded.

Danketsu waved them all off as he walked out of Harribel's palace and made his way outside where he could sleep peacefully.

Danketsu found a nice patch of sand to lie down on and allowed sleep to take him away to a blissful slumber.

He awoke after a couple hours to the sound of Aizen's voice, "All Espada, please report to the meeting room immediately."

Danketsu sighed, "_Not exactly the voice I want to wake up to."_

Danketsu leisurely walked to the meeting room, in seemingly no hurry, "_I'm going to make him wait for waking me up."_

Ten minutes or so passed and Danketsu finally arrived at the meeting room, with a couple of glares welcoming him, "I'm glad you could join us, Danketsu" Aizen said with what one might recognize as sarcasm, but everyone knew that Aizen had no sense of humor, so that thought quickly left everyone's minds as they continued to be disinterred in the meeting or sent glares at Danketsu for making them wait.

Danketsu plopped down in his chair, clearly doing his best to go back to sleep before Harribel place her hand on his knee. Danketsu looked up at her expectantly only to realize she was lightly glaring at him for not paying attention.

"_So much for getting my hopes up_," he thought.

He smiled lightly at Harribel before straightening up in his chair and showed a little more interest in the meeting than before.

Starrk noticed the exchanged and smirked knowingly, a smirk that Danketsu happened to see.

"_He's going to hang this over my head now_."

"Greetings, my brothers and sisters" Aizen said.

"_Please don't make us drink tea, please," _Danketsu thought pleadingly.

"I have gathered you here…"

"_Yes!_" he thought happily.

"to inform you that some of you will be accompanying Gin, Kaname, and I to Karakura Town to create the King's Key" Aizen stated.

"Some of us?" Yammy asked.

"Yes, I am going to leave some of the Espada behind to watch over Las Noches until you are needed to assault Soul Society" Aizen replied.

"Oh" Yammy stated.

"Danketsu, Starrk, Baraggan, and Harribel will be going to Karakura Town, the rest of you will stay. Ulquiorra is in charge in the mean time," Aizen said motioning to the Cuatro Espada.

Ulquiorra nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"When will we be leaving, Aizen?" Danketsu asked, oblivious of the glares some of the Espada were giving him for not using a title.

Aizen smiled, "Right now."

**Chapter 5: Understand**

* * *

Author's Notes:

If you have any questions or comments, feel free to leave them in a review or private message.

-OSA


	6. Opposition

"Danketsu, Starrk, Baraggan, and Harribel will be going to Karakura Town, the rest of you will stay. Ulquiorra is in charge in the mean time," Aizen said motioning to the Cuatro Espada.

Ulquiorra nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"When will we be leaving, Aizen?" Danketsu asked, oblivious of the glares some of the Espada were giving him for not using a title.

Aizen smiled, "Right now."

* * *

"**The world will be put on a scale, and the balance of life will be weighed." – OSA**

**Chapter 6: Opposition**

The winds blew peacefully through the air, seemingly oblivious as to what was about to transpire.

A ripping could be heard to anyone within earshot, and the sky began to tear in three different places; black voids were revealed and figures could be seen standing within them.

Although one person seemed to be missing…

*** Elsewhere in Hueco Mundo ***

"_I am going to take my sweet time getting there, its not as if we're on some sort of deadline" _Danketsu thought casually.

"Hey _Danketsu_! Hurry your ass up so we don't have to wait any longer to attack Soul Society!" spat Nnoitra.

"_I take that back" _Danketsu pondered.

"Sorry, I don't follow orders very well, especially from weaklings" Danketsu replied humorously.

"Why you…" Nnoitra sneered.

"Perhaps" someone interrupted, "you could quicken your pace so I will not have to deal with him longer than need be, Danketsu?"

Danketsu smirked, "I see your point, I'll try to speed things up for your sake, Ulquiorra."

Ulquiorra gave a slight nod in appreciation.

With that being said, Danketsu tapped the sky with his finger and opened a garganta to Karakura Town, but prior to stepping inside he noticed someone next to him.

"Do you wish to accompany me to Karakura Town, Wonderweiss?" Danketsu asked politely.

"Oooooooowhaaaa" Wonderweiss replied.

"Eh, I'll take that as a yes" Danketsu replied a bit bemused.

Danketsu and Wonderweiss entered the garganta and it closed behind them.

*** Karakura Town ***

Another rip could be heard in the sky, and as the onlookers glanced at the garganta they noticed a figure wearing a white robe with a hood covered face, accompanied by an odd looking boy.

"I can't discern that one as I can the others, I am curious to know if he is hollow like his comrades," a man wearing a pink kimono said.

""If you pour water onto dirt and a plant…" Danketsu began before he was interrupted.

"He's a plant, he's a plant!" Lilynette shouted.

Danketsu sighed, "You spoil what little fun I have, Lilynette."

The girl merely held out her tongue childishly.

The man wearing the pink kimono chuckled.

"Danketsu" Aizen said solemnly.

"What?" Danketsu replied with disinterest.

"May I ask why you have brought Wonderweiss, I do not…" Aizen questioned before there was a spike in spiritual pressure.

"Reduce all creation to ash, Ryuujin Jakka!" an elderly man with a long white beard proclaimed.

Fire burst forth from the elderly man and the flame's heat could be felt even when standing at this distance.

"_Whoa, that's pretty hot" _Danketsu thought, rather surprised.

Not a second later and the flames shot towards Aizen and those near him from both sides.

"_I don't want to have fire surrounding me, best I move over by Harribel" _Danketsu decided.

Moments before the fire encased them, Danketsu disappeared and reappeared next to Harribel, his hand gliding across her lower back as he passed her.

"Hey there stranger" Danketsu said playfully.

"Now is not the time, Danketsu" she replied stoically.

Danketsu sighed, "Everyone is so serious today."

Everyone seemed to be sizing each other up, Danketsu catching a lot of eyes glancing in his direction, "_What's with all the attention, its not like I want to be here, I wouldn't be if Starrk and Harribel hadn't come" _Danketsu thought dryly.

Baraggan then proceeded to snap his fingers and his fraccion brought out some sort of rug; dozens of bones flew out and formed a skull-like throne and Baraggan sat down.

"Since the boss seems to be trapped, I will be giving orders, and I will tolerate no objections" Baraggan stated while glancing in Danketsu's directions.

Danketsu waved him off, "Go ahead, but don't expect me to listen to _you_" he said while pointing at him with a smirk on his face.

Baraggan furrowed his thick eyebrows even further before Harribel spoke, "I do not appreciate your disrespect towards Aizen, or Danketsu."

"And I do not appreciate your disrespect towards me, Harribel" Baraggan replied.

Danketsu placed a hand on Harribel's shoulder, "Don't worry about it, the 'King of Hueco Mundo' wants to _play leader_ since Aizen stole his crown, just leave him be" he said.

Baraggan abruptly sat up staring intently at Danketsu before he slowly sat back down and brought his attention back to the shinigami.

"Our boss doesn't mind assaulting Soul Society, but I do not see the point. You have switched the towns, and I would guess that you have something in place that is maintaining this switch, all we need to do is destroy whatever it is and we can save ourselves the trip" Baraggan deduced.

Danketsu noticed with amusement, a rather portly of a man speaking frantically with whom appeared to be his superior; a woman with short black hair with two thing pigtails that had gold hoops on the ends.

"I theorize that you have pillars setup in the four corners of this town, it is quite simple," Baraggan continued.

"Findor" he stated.

"Yes sir!" the man called Findor replied before raised his wrist to his mouth and blew what sounded like a whistle.

"_I bet that doggy over there doesn't like the sound of that, if his facial expression is any indication" _Danketsu thought humorously.

Several gargantas appeared in the sky and large hollows exited; they began attacking pillars that seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

The same portly man from earlier began panicking before the old man spoke, "Do you think we would leave such important structures undefended?"

The large hollows were defeated quickly by the shinigami positioned at the towers.

"We have strong fighters defending them," the old man said.

Baraggan's eyes visibly widened before saying, "What's the big deal, defeating four ants with four dragons will be effortless. Poww, Cuuhlhourne, Redder, Findor."

"Yes, Lord Baraggan" they replied in unison before they each headed towards a tower.

Danketsu looked over at one of the fights near a tower, he saw a man with purple hair and an outfit he didn't even want to comment on; as quickly as he glanced at them, he turned away, a couple of years of his life having been lost at the horror his eyes had been exposed to.

"No wonder hollows are so misunderstood with _things_ like that flaunting around" Danketsu muttered to himself.

"Did you say something, Danketsu?" Harribel asked.

"Nothing, just something I wish I could take back" he replied.

"_**Although I wish for you to always move forward and never regret, I happen to agree with that statement"**_ Zangetsu said.

Danketsu merely chuckled.

Danketsu looked over at Findor who began fighting a man with short black hair and a tattoo on his face.

"_It seems as though Findor is either toying or testing that shinigami, perhaps a little of both. Although why he keeps saying 'Exacta' is confusing," _Danketsu thought.

Danketsu took a glance over at Redder, "_That guy has already released? Talk about hasty," _he surmised.

Poww had already seemed to have defeated his opponent, it was definitely one sided thus far.

His observations were interrupted when the old man spoke, "Now the real fight will begin!" he shouted with authority.

Suddenly the remaining shinigami flash-stepped towards them, "_That explains their previous stares from earlier_" Danketsu realized.

What confused Danketsu, however, was that a short child with white hair stood before him, "_He's got to be kidding?_" Danketsu thought with surprise.

Danketsu lifted up his hand and pointed at the child, "Eh, I don't fight kids, sorry" he stated.

The 'child' twitched in agitation, "Why you…" before he was interrupted by the old man, "Everyone, put forth all your strength and destroy our foes! Even if your flesh is ripped from your bones, fight with every ounce of strength you have! Don't let them take a single step on Soul Society's soil!" he bellowed, before finishing with, "Attack!"

Danketsu sighed, "With a speech like that, I guess I have no choice" he said before Harribel spoke, "Do not worry, Danketsu, I have no qualms about fighting him."

"Aww, I knew you cared about me" Danketsu replied dramatically.

Harribel simply rolled her eyes.

"Thank you, Harribel" he replied solemnly before he waved her off, creating some distance between them as to not get in the way.

Danketsu noticed that Ggio had gotten himself caught in some sort of spell, by the woman whom the portly man had been panicking to earlier, and all she was doing was talking.

"_What's with the lecture? Does she get off on some control trip?" _Danketsu thought at the absurdity of it, "_Such a horrid arrogance."_

Danketsu was about to kill her himself before he noticed Ggio was taking advantage of it, "_I'll let him cause her to regret such foolishness_" he concluded.

Meanwhile, the portly man was getting his ass kick profusely by Nirgge, "_What a man to be recognized as Soul Society's best and yet it appears he doesn't deserve such recognition" _Danketsu thought while his annoyance grew.

"_First I'm awoken by Aizen of all people, then I have to accompany them to this meaningless attack, and to top it all off I have to observe these pathetic shinigami who dare enforce their authority on my kind."_

"_**Do you have something against Shinigami?" **_Zangetsu questioned.

"_I'm not against shinigami, especially considering what I am, I'm merely disgusted by some of the people who represent them. Its no wonder Aizen wants to replace the Spirit King, not that I agree with how he is going about it, or those he plans to hurt along the way" _Danketsu thought while glancing at his comrades.

"_**I am always with you. Move forward and protect as you always have," **_Zangetsu said reassuringly.

Danketsu smiled, "_Always."_

Lilynette shouted repeatedly at a white haired man, "Jerk jerk jerk jerk jerk jerk jerk", thereby ruining his moment with Zangetsu.

Danketsu sighed, "_How Starrk puts up with her is an amazing feat._"

Speaking of Starrk, Danketsu looked over at the lazy brown haired man to see him doing his best to put as little effort into his fight as he possibly could.

Looking back towards the fight before him, Harribel was putting the child captain on the defensive with seemingly no effort at all, "_He will be no match for her,"_ Danketsu thought confidently.

Suddenly ice sprouted from the child's zanpakuto and launched forward at Harribel, the attack was batted away with ease.

"_If what she looked like when we first met is anything to go by, I'm sure this fight will be interesting,"_ Danketsu thought curiously.

Danketsu took a look over at Harribel's fraccion to see how they were fairing; needless to say he was a bit shocked at the giant beast that came out of nowhere.

It had antlers, brown fur, and a tail that looked a lot like the end of a snake. Danketsu looked at Apache, Mila Rose, and Sung-sun to notice that each of their arms were missing, "_What a peculiar technique, that beast certainly is strong, but they cant seem to control it" _Danketsu pondered.

Danketsu suddenly noticed a disappearance in spiritual energy; he looked around to see a rose bush fading away to reveal Cuuhlhourne and his opponent lay there dead, "_Well, I'd be lying if I said I'd miss that particular hollow_" Danketsu thought.

Danketsu briefly heard Baraggan grunt in anger before the disappearance of two more spiritual signatures vanished, "_Looks like Poww and Nirgge were victorious, and at least that pathetic excuse for a shinigami is gone_."

The loss of their comrades seemed to have motivated the remaining shinigami to double their efforts.

Danketsu noticed that Redder had been firing off his ranged attacks on a building, without realizing the shinigami he was fighting had sneaked off to help his comrades fight that beast Harribel's fraccion had created, "_How dense can you be?_" Danketsu thought ridiculously.

Meanwhile, it appeared Findor was on the losing side of his battle, having lost the majority of his composure. Danketsu had caught bits and pieces of their conversation, however, and decided that this arrancar had potential despite his dire situation.

Findor began charging a deep purple colored cero and the shinigami he had been fighting flung his zanpakuto at him with great haste. Moments before the cero and spiritually charged zanpakuto collided, Danketsu decided now was as good as any time to intervene and save the arrancar he recently became interested in.

With only the sound of sonido, Danketsu stood between both of the oncoming attacks with no hint of fear or hesitation. The cero harmlessly struck his back as the outer portion of the cero flew past him towards the shinigami. Danketsu casually lifted his hand and caught the zanpakuto, ceasing its momentum instantaneously.

The shinigami, needless to say, was speechless, "Your fight is over with this hollow, shinigami. I will not stop you from assisting your fellow comrades" Danketsu said.

The shinigami furrowed his eyebrows briefly before heading towards the beast that Kira had gone after.

"Danketsu…sama, why did you stop our fight?" Findor asked with mixed emotions.

"You would have died, do you wish for me to call back the shinigami to finish you off, Findor?" Danketsu replied casually.

"No, that is quite alright" he replied quietly.

"I doubt that Baraggan will take you back, so how would you like to become my fraccion, Findor?" Danketsu offered.

Findor stuttered briefly, "W-why, why would you want me as your fraccion, Danketsu-sama?"

"I can relate to your philosophy on life, and you can only become stronger, should this experience humble you even in the slightest" Danketsu stated.

Findor contemplated briefly; "It would be an honor to be your fraccion, Danketsu-sama" he finished by kneeling.

Danketsu waved him off, "I am not a god or king, there is no need for kneeling, Findor."

"Yes, Danketsu-sama" Findor exclaimed.

Needless to say, with the death of one fraccion, the stupidity of another, and finally Danketsu saving Findor, Baraggan's patience vanished.

"Ggio!" Baraggan shouted in anger.

The man in question flinched in fear, "Yes, Baraggan-sama?" Ggio replied while creating some distance between him and the petite black haired woman.

"I will be fighting this captain from now on, it seems as though my fraccion have failed in their task" Baraggan said distastefully.

"I can win Baraggan-sama, please, allow me to show you…" he pleaded before he was interrupted, "Are you, or are you not going to obey your king, Ggio?" Baraggan questioned threateningly.

"Y-yes Baraggan-sama, as you wish" Ggio replied while kneeling, he then sonidoed elsewhere to give his king space.

"I am now your opponent, shinigami" Baraggan said to the woman.

"It makes no difference to me, killing one hollow or another, you're all the same in my eyes," she said confidently.

"You will soon regret those words and learn your place, ant" Baraggan replied solemnly before bringing forth a large battle-axe out from his throne.

"_I'm not sure whom to cheer for, Baraggan, or that arrogant shinigami" _Danketsu thought.

"Tell me Findor…" Danketsu said while watching the many fights, "…why did you lose?"

Findor hesitated briefly, "I wasn't strong enough?" he questioned.

"Wrong" Danketsu replied quickly.

"I do not know" Findor replied at a loss for words.

"I'm disappointed Findor. Is 'life' not 'an onslaught of difficult problems' where those 'who find the correct answers get to survive,' are those not your own words?" Danketsu questioned.

Findor's eyes visibly widened in shock, "…"

"So tell me Findor, use that intelligence I know you possess to figure out why it is you were defeated," Danketsu ordered.

Findor thoughtfully considered the possibilities before he spoke, "I underestimated my opponent?" he asked.

"And?" Danketsu asked expectantly.

"…I overestimated myself" he replied a bit disappointedly.

"Furthermore, you lost your composure; in a way you reverted more to your hollow self and overlooked several things that otherwise, should you have remained in control, would have seen clearly" Danketsu berated.

"Fun is for fights that are not to the death, toying with your opponent is only an option when you are doing so as a means to undermine their ability, and bloodlust is reserved for beasts" Danketsu finished while looking over the other battles taking place.

"Yes, Danketsu-sama" Findor replied in defeat.

Danketsu smirked lightly, "Learn from the problems that life has given you, and next time when life has you face them once again, you will be…exacta!"

Findor smiled lightly, "Thank you, Danketsu-sama"

Danketsu merely waved him off, "Don't mention it."

A loud whining noise caught Danketsu's attention, "_What's Wonderweiss going on about this time?" _he thought.

As if to answer his question, a loud ripping sound could be heard and a large garganta formed in the sky.

"That's…" Findor thought out loud.

"Fura" Danketsu finished for him.

The hollow-like being known as Fura began to proceed out of the garganta and entered the fake Karakura Town, heeding Wonderweiss's summons.

"Oooooooowhaaaa" Wonderweiss whined loudly.

Fura took a deep breath and began blowing on the fire prison that the old man had formed around Aizen, Gin, and Tousen; much to his and everyone else's astonishment, the fire prison faded away.

Aizen was free.

Some of the shinigami were a bit worried at this point, if their expressions weren't any indication, they had already lost several shinigami and Aizen's forces hadn't suffered nearly as many casualties.

Suddenly, several spiritual signatures arrived abruptly to the battlefield, much to everyone's astonishment.

"_Hmm, I wonder who they might be, they don't look like they're a part of Soul Society"_ Danketsu wondered.

"Hey there, _Aizen_" a man with short blonde hair and a wide grin said eerily.

The old man spoke, "Hirako…Shinji!"

"Does anyone want to speak with anyone from Soul Society?" Shinji asked.

A young woman with what appeared to be a school uniform flash stepped away, "Lisa, where are you going!" a short girl with a red jogging suit yelled.

"I guess I'll go talk with the Captain Commander" said Shinji before flash stepping to the old man.

"Shinji, where are you going!" the same blonde girl yelled fuming.

"Long time no see, Captain Commander" Shinji said.

"Hirako Shinji, may we consider you allies in this battle?" Yamamoto asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Shinji said rhetorically, "Of course we're not your allies" he said.

Yamamoto rested his hand on the hilt of his sword, "We're," Shinji continued, "Aizen's enemies."

Yamamoto took his hand off the hilt of his sword in acknowledgement before Shinji flash stepped back to his group.

Wonderweiss whined loudly again and Fura opened its mouth before hundreds of Menos Grande spilled out into the skies and town.

"Lets go" Shinji declared, and the new arrivals all donned hollow-like masks and began destroying the Menos Grande.

They tore through the mass of hollows with ease and a girl with green hair leapt towards Fura.

"Mashiiiiroooo…Super Kick!" she squealed before kicking the underside of Fura which caused it to explode violently.

"Wonderweiss wont like that," Danketsu thought absent-mindedly.

Soon enough, Wonderweiss began fighting the green haired girl.

Danketsu glanced around to see how the battle was progressing; Harribel was now not only fighting that white haired kid, but that kid in the red jogging suit and the young woman in the school uniform.

"_Sheesh, glad I don't have to fight that many kids"_ Danketsu thought thankfully.

Starrk seemed to have a bit more trouble with his fight, as he was now facing the man with the pink kimono, a blonde haired man who had a rope-like zanpakuto, and another man wearing a turquoise colored jogging suit.

"_What's with these people and their fascination with jogging suits?_" he thought incredulously.

Tousen was now fighting the dog-like captain and the shinigami whom he saved Findor from.

The beast that Harribel's fraccion had created seemed to continue to dominate the fight as two women lay on the ground near death and two other shinigami seemed to be tiring; one of them he recognized as the one that Redder still believed to be in a building, and another who had a mustache and black sun glasses.

"_I should probably go help out Starrk, I doubt he's enjoying having to fight that many strong people" _Danketsu thought with worry.

Just before he was about to head over and assist his friend, a surge in spiritual pressure directed his attention towards Harribel's fraccion.

"_So the old man jumped in to save his subordinates eh?"_ he thought while noticing the large gaping hole in the chest of the beast that Apache, Mila Rose, and Sung-sun had created.

Danketsu sighed as the beast continued to attack the old man before being completely incinerated.

"_Don't tell me,"_ Danketsu thought worriedly as he saw the expression on Harribel's fraccion, "_I've got to move if I'm going to stop them from getting killed."_

"Stay here Findor" Danketsu ordered.

"Yes, Danketsu-sama" his new fraccion replied.

Danketsu sonidoed between the old man and the three women who were already half way there to attack the Captain Commander; Danketsu could feel a build up of spiritual energy from the old man and had to act quickly if he were to save Harribel's fraccion.

Danketsu knelt down and hurriedly gathered an extremely condense amount of spiritual energy in his elbow before he reeled it backwards towards the old man.

A shockwave erupted from his elbow and just in the knick of time was able to repel the flames that sprouted from the old man; Danketsu quickly leapt from his position and grabbed hold of Harribel's fraccion, and sonidoed back to where Findor was standing.

"What the…" they questioned in shock.

"Apache, Mila Rose, Sung-sun" Danketsu said authoritatively, "I need the three of you to stay here and…" he continued before he felt Starrk's spiritual energy drop to near death.

Danketsu quickly spun around as to go help his friend only to see him falling from the sky with blood accompanying him on his journey.

Before he could decide on his next course of action, Harribel's spiritual energy suddenly dropped just as low.

"_There's no way those kids could…" _he thought before recognizing Aizen standing above Harribel's falling body, blood dropping from his zanpakuto.

Danketsu's eyes narrowed in anger, "_Zangetsu, are the marks functioning properly?"_ Danketsu asked.

"_**They are" **_Zangetsu replied.

Danketsu wore a grim expression on his face, "_Time to end this charade."_

"Apache, Mila Rose, Sung-sun, if I ever needed you to listen to me, now is the time," Danketsu said with a serious tone.

At the moment they were too shocked to be paying attention, their mentor, friend, mother figure, everything they held dear in this world besides each other had just fallen at the hands of the man they called 'leader'.

"Ladies!" Danketsu yelled.

That got their attention, if ever so slightly.

"See to Harribel, that is where you need to be right now, I will take care of things" Danketsu said reassuringly.

They instantly headed for where Harribel had fell.

Danketsu quickly scanned the area to discover the status of everyone's fight; Poww, Redder, Ggio, and Nirgge were all observing Baraggan's fight with the petite female captain. Baraggan had released and had seemingly no injuries, the captain however was missing an arm, and suddenly a black mist engulfed the large man from the group that recently arrived, he dissolved into nothingness.

Baraggan still fighting an injured captain, check.

Wonderweiss was fighting a short white haired man who had some sort of attire on that wrapped around both arms; he held blades in both hands.

So it seems Wonderweiss and that man are fighting equally more or less.

Tousen had some type of white armor encompassing his body, and didn't seem injured in anyway, but he was talking with the dog-like captain and shinigami rather than fighting.

Nothing noteworthy there I guess.

Gin was simply standing off to the side smiling like he always does, which caused Danketsu to smirk, "_You're way to obvious, Gin._"

"_Looks like the only ones who might interfere are otherwise held up, or they will be with how the shinigami outnumber us for the moment; although it doesn't help that those who aren't fighting are staring at me. Well then" _he smiled widely, "_there's no point in dragging this pointless war out any longer."_

"Shinigami!" Danketsu yelled loudly for them all to hear.

Those who weren't fighting looked at him, if they weren't already, and those who were fighting paused briefly.

"This war will come to an end with the death…of Aizen" he said, much to everyone's surprise, "so please" he continued, "do not interfere."

Danketsu sonidoed in front of Aizen, interrupting the conversation he was having with the apparent leader of the group outside of Soul Society.

"Danketsu, what is the meaning of this?" Aizen asked.

"You're hearing isn't that bad is it Aizen? I said I'm going to end this war by killing you, that's all" Danketsu replied casually.

The blonde haired man grinned widely, "Did you see this betrayal coming Aizen, because if you didn't then I'd say that it's profoundly ironic."

"I'm sorry to disappoint you Hirako, but I am not as easily fooled as you were. I expected something like this, but it is of no concern" Aizen replied.

"Yeah, you should know he's trying to become a god, and anyone whose anyone knows that if you want to become a god you've got to fit the role. Although if you ask me, he's more delusional than anything, he's got a pretty weak mind to let all that power get to his head" Danketsu said to the man called Hirako.

If it were possible, Hirako's grin broadened even wider, "Ya don't say?"

Aizen narrowed his eyes slightly in anger, "Allow me to end your life, you can take comfort in the fact that you will fall by the hand of a god."

Danketsu sighed before dodging the strike aimed at his shoulder, "For

a god you sure are slow. "

Aizen flash stepped behind Danketsu and horizontally slashed at Danketsu's back only for Danketsu to turn around and catch the wrist of his right hand with his ease.

"What pitiful strength you have, I doubt I even need my sword to defend myself against the likes of you, Aizen" Danketsu said with amusement.

Aizen was becoming increasingly angrier by the second at Danketsu's insolence and ease at which he countered his attacks, so much so that he failed to notice Danketsu make slight gestures with his fingers, grip, and palm that held onto his wrist before letting go.

"I knew all along, Aizen" Danketsu said with a grave voice.

Aizen paused at the statement, "What are you talking about?"

"I knew all along that you would betray the Espada. I knew all along that you made false promises and spoke empty words" Danketsu continued in obvious resentment.

"Don't be ridiculous, there's no way…" Aizen retorted before he was cut off.

"Weren't you ever a bit perturbed by what I told Tousen when I introduced myself? Or how I knew that Starrk was lonely and was seeking companionship?" he asked openly.

Aizen narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"A long time ago, I had the ability to feel a person's intent when close enough, or sense their feelings when our blades crossed paths, and as I evolved and continued to grow stronger, my ability did as well" Danketsu said.

Aizen's eyes visibly widened in realization.

"I see you understand now. I can see and feel someone's feelings and intentions like an aura that surrounds them, and what I've always seen and felt from you…is deception" he finished more solemnly.

"Do you take me for a fool, Danketsu?" Aizen asked with a smirk, "If you knew all these things for so long, you would have attempted to stop my plans long ago."

"Ah, but that is where you're wrong again, Aizen. God's are suppose to be all knowing, and yet, there is plenty of information you were not aware of, how depressing to see the state of being a god stoop to such a low" he said mockingly, much to the annoyance of Aizen.

"I, unlike yourself, care about others and want to protect my friends. I could have stopped you from the beginning and prevented all of this meaningless fighting, but what of the choices that my friends had made, what of the promises, agreements, or so called pacts they had made with you? I had no right to stomp on all of that even if it was all a deception, they needed to realize the deception themselves before I could intervene. Your deception has been revealed and I can now end your life, _Aizen_" Danketsu said angrily before he quickly appeared behind Aizen, spin kicking his back, causing Aizen to fall towards the ground.

"I suggest all of you create some distance, otherwise Aizen will surely use his zanpakuto on anyone within range to create obstacles for me" Danketsu said to everyone.

Aizen quickly appeared in front of Danketsu, visibly angry at being so easily overwhelmed, "Know your place hollow!" he shouted while doing a succession of vertical and horizontal slashes at Danketsu, all of them dodged.

At that statement, Danketsu grabbed the wrist of Aizen's left hand and did a similar gesture as he did previously while he simultaneously swung Aizen towards the ground again.

"Hollows are neither above or beneath Shinigami, we are all on the same plane and only arrogant fools would believe themselves to be superior!" Danketsu replied angrily.

Aizen reappeared for a second time in front of Danketsu, albeit not as close.

"Shatter, Kyoka Suigetsu!" he yelled.

Danketsu smirked, seemingly unfazed by what had transpired.

Aizen created his illusions and went to attack Danketsu as to impale his right rib.

Much to his astonishment, and everyone else's, Danketsu ducked lowly, completely avoiding the stab, spin kicking Aizen's legs out from under him while following up with a straight kick to his back, sending him soaring into the evening sky.

Aizen quickly recovered and was seething at Danketsu, "How did you…" he questioned.

"As genuine as you may think your illusions are, you cannot create authentic enough feelings and intentions to deceive my ability in misinterpreting your true aura" he replied confidently.

Aizen gritted his teeth, "Then I shall destroy your very being with kido!" he stated.

"Seeping crest of turbidity. Arrogant vessel of lunacy! Boil forth and deny! Grow numb and flicker! Disrupt sleep! Crawling queen of iron! Eternally self-destructing doll of mud! Unite! Repulse! Fill with soil and know your own powerlessness!" he incanted perfectly.

"Hado #90. Kurohitsugi!" he yelled in conclusion as a purple-black spiritual energy box enveloped Danketsu and spears pierced the box, seemingly lacerating him from head to toe.

However, as the box dissolved, Danketsu was revealed with a bright blue aura glowing around him and appeared to be unharmed and completely fine.

"You will die, Aizen, you are only delaying the inevitable!" Danketsu roared in defiance.

Aizen was shocked, he was stumped, for the first time in his life he was unsure of the next course of action, then something happened.

A white crystalline substance enveloped his body and even greater power course through his veins.

Aizen smirked, "It seems that the Hogyoku will not allow me to lose to a mere hollow."

Aizen suddenly disappeared and reappeared in the same spot, curious Danketsu glanced at where Aizen had gone, then noticed Tousen lying dead on the ground.

"What was that for?" Danketsu questioned.

"Kaname decided to rejoin the shinigami, and I couldn't very well have that" Aizen said wickedly.

Danketsu narrowed his eyes.

Revitalized, Aizen offensively began to attack Danketsu once again, and Danketsu was forced to draw out his zanpakuto for the first time in years to effectively stop his attacks.

"Worried, Danketsu?" Aizen asked calmly, with slight amusement in his voice.

"I haven't been worried since Harribel glared at me for thinking I insinuated she was old and ugly, which just goes to show how little of a threat you pose to me" Danketsu replied.

"Well then, allow me to rectify that…" he said before hundreds of illusions began assaulting Danketsu at once.

"_It appears as though the Hogyoku has amplified his zanpakuto's abilities. He still can't create authentic enough illusions, but navigating the marks while discerning the real Aizen and avoiding his attacks is going to overtax me eventually. What can I do…" _he thought hastily.

His problem seemingly solved itself when he heard the most pleasing words of his life.

"Oooooooowhaaaa" whined a very angry Wonderweiss at their direction.

Suddenly all of Aizen's illusions vanished.

Aizen whirled around and looked at Wonderweiss with loathing.

"I guess Wonderweiss didn't appreciate you killing off Tousen like that, you really shouldn't be so impulsive, especially when you're a supposed _God_" Danketsu chided.

Before Aizen could react to Wonderweiss, Danketsu went on the offensive.

Danketsu began carving into Aizen's body, causing immeasurable amounts of pain for the shinigami, but much to Danketsu's annoyance, the injuries simply vanished because of the Hogyoku.

"_Almost there, I just need to keep him distracted a little bit longer" _Danketsu thought desperately.

"Your attacks are futile, you cannot kill a God, Danketsu, and it is equally absurd for you to attempt to fight one" Aizen said arrogantly.

"_Almost…"_

"Soon you hollow and shinigami will be nothing when I ascend as the new Spirit King" Aizen shouted as he brought his blade down as to split Danketsu in half.

"_Got it!"_

Aizen froze mid swing.

"Its too late now, Aizen, you're finished" Danketsu said victoriously.

"What have…you done to me?" Aizen asked angrily while he gripped his chest.

"Weren't you always curious to know what my aspect of death was?" Danketsu queried.

Aizen used all of his will power to maintain focus and concentrate, but was staggering greatly.

"My aspect of death, is protection" Danketsu said simply.

"Protection?" Aizen asked as if the concept were absurd.

"Ah, protection. You see, I can place marks inside someone through the pores of their skin," he explained, Aizen's eyes widening in fear.

"My wrists!" he yelled with realization.

"You've got it. Normally I only need to place one mark inside of someone, but since you fused with the Hogyoku, I needed to insert another one, else you'd never die. Fortunately for me, you didn't close off your heart or maintain your concentration since we began fighting" he said thankfully.

Aizen gritted his teeth and clenched his fists in anger.

"So, I navigated the marks through your body and encased your soul, as well as the Hogyoku, all the while making sure you didn't notice the foreign spiritual energy within your body; but before you die, allow me to show you what else my marks can do…" Danketsu said while gesturing behind them.

Danketsu said solemnly, "Mark of Protection: Restore!" and snapped his fingers.

Faint spiritual energy signatures could be detected, and down on the ground, Harribel and Starrk were standing up, very much alive.

"Im-impossible!" Aizen yelled infuriated.

"You see, to those who accept me, I can mark them and protect their souls while their physical bodies recover, so thankfully their would-be killers didn't completely destroy their bodies" Danketsu explained.

"Unfortunately for you, Aizen, the mark I have given you will not protect your soul, it will destroy it!" Danketsu yelled.

"This can't be, a mere hollow cannot defeat me, I am a God…" Aizen began yelling in denial.

"Mark of Protection…" Danketsu said with no emotion, causing Aizen to cease his ramblings and looked upon Danketsu with utter fear, "Execute!"

A pillar of pitch-black energy formed from within Aizen, and his muffled cries of agony ceased after a few moments.

The pillar dissolved into nothingness, along with Aizen.

A tiny orb could be seen though, and Danketsu looked over to the old man, "Technically the Hogyoku isn't mine to destroy, but I think you would agree that it should be" he asked openly.

The Captain Commander simply nodded his head.

Danketsu snapped his fingers and the same pillar formed, although much smaller, and the Hogyoku was no more.

Danketsu turned around and said, "This war is over, all hollow will return to Hueco Mundo, you will leave the shinigami be!"

After giving his orders, Danketsu sonidoed over to Harribel and slowly approached her.

"Harribel, I am sorry I was not there for you…" Danketsu whispered regretfully.

Harribel narrowed her eyes, "Nonsense, Danketsu, you protected my fraccion" she berated, before walking towards him, leaning forward and kissing him gently on the cheek, "and for that I am most thankful."

Danketsu began stammering and a blush crept slowly on his face, not that anyone could see it with his hood, and placed her arm over his shoulder so he could assist her back to Hueco Mundo.

"It appears as though this war is finally over" Harribel said.

"Ah, let's go home" Danketsu replied tiredly.

Neither of them happened to notice the infuriated look on Baraggan's face…

**Chapter 6: Opposition**

* * *

Author's Notes:

If you have any questions or comments, feel free to leave them in a review or private message.

-OSA


	7. Obstinate

"It appears as though this war is finally over" Harribel said.

"Ah, let's go home" Danketsu replied tiredly.

Neither of them happened to notice the infuriated look on Baraggan's face…

* * *

"**The path least taken is a deviation" – OSA**

**Chapter 7: Obstinate**

A ripping was heard throughout the halls of Las Noches, and a tear began to form, the Espada from Karakura Town had returned.

Danketsu breathed a heavy sigh before he noticed Ulquiorra approaching them.

"Ah, Ulquiorra. How have things been while we were away?" Danketsu questioned.

"There were no problems during your absence, Danketsu" Ulquiorra replied with a polite nod.

"I'm glad to hear that, please, if you would, inform all the Espada that I request their presence for a meeting" Danketsu said.

"I? Where is Aizen-sama?" Ulquiorra asked suspiciously.

"Things have changed, please, gather the Espada and I'll explain" he replied.

"Very well" and with that Ulquiorra disappeared.

"You two may go rest, what will be said at this meeting is nothing new to your ears" Danketsu said while looking at Starrk and Harribel.

"I've got plenty of time to rest" Starrk replied, much to Danketsu's surprise.

"I agree. You requested that _all_ Espada attend, and as such we will accompany you" Harribel said.

"If you insist," Danketsu mumbled.

They walked to one of the many meeting rooms in the halls of Las Noches at a casual pace, and eventually they were in front of the high double doors.

Danketsu placed his hand on the door and pushed it open, they were the first to arrive.

Danketsu eyed the chair at the end, Aizen's chair, before he sat down.

"Starrk, please sit there" Danketsu said while pointing at the seat on his left, "and Harribel please sit there" he then motioned at the seat next to Starrk's.

Starrk merely shrugged and Harribel didn't appear to give any non-verbal reaction, they both sat down as requested and they all patiently waited for the remaining Espada.

A few minutes passed and soon all the remaining seats were filled and all were present.

Danketsu sighed tiredly before he spoke, "Aizen is dead."

A few audible gasps could be heard and almost everyone's eyes visibly widened.

"I killed him," Danketsu continued.

The room was deathly quiet.

"Why, Danketsu?" Ulquiorra asked.

"Aizen betrayed us" Danketsu replied.

Ulquiorra raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Whether some of you were aware of this or not, Aizen had been deceiving the Espada since the beginning, and choose to act on that deception during the mission in Karakura Town" Danketsu continued.

"As if I'll believe you, _Danketsu_," said Nnoitra.

"Believe it or not, Nnoitra, or the rest of you, Aizen is gone and as such, things will change here in Las Noches" Danketsu replied.

"First and foremost, this war is over" Danketsu continued before several shouts of protest erupted.

"Secondly" he said before silencing them with his spiritual pressure, "those of you who wish leave may do so freely."

"I for one" Baraggan said while standing up, "will no longer sit idly by while Soul Society dares to impose their authority over me, nor will I endure _your_ authority either, _Danketsu_" he concluded with loathing before he began walking out of the meeting room.

Prior to exiting, Baraggan added, "Those who wish to follow me and destroy Soul Society, do so now or do not at all."

Nnoitra, Grimmjow, Yammy, and Aaroniero all stood up and followed Baraggan out of the meeting room.

Szayel eventually stood up and Danketsu spoke, "Szayel."

Szayel looked over at Danketsu, "Yes, Danketsu-sama?"

"I understand your distaste for non-hollows, however, is there not knowledge to gain from other beings that hollows cannot provide?" Danketsu questioned.

It didn't appear Szayel was swayed by this statement and continued his exit.

"Did you know Szayel," he said, which caused the man in question to halt, "that I am not a full hollow."

This caused Szayel to spin around swiftly with utter shock etched on his face.

"Would you have me killed?" Danketsu asked.

"I consider you, for lack of a better word, a friend. I do not wish death upon you, Danketsu" Szayel said pleasantly.

"Do you not wish death upon on non-hollow beings though Szayel? If that is your goal then you are contradicting yourself by allowing me to exist" Danketsu said with slightly more urgency in his voice.

"_I've got to get this through to him" _Danketsu though desperately.

"What non-hollows would bother you here in Hueco Mundo? They are of no threat if left alone, and in doing so you could learn far greater by letting them live than what you could learn by killing them off" Danketsu continued.

"I do not wish…to lose a friend, Szayel" Danketsu said.

Szayel contemplated everything Danketsu said before walking again, this time however, he returned back to his seat.

"Nor do I" Szayel replied.

Danketsu smiled happily.

"Ulquiorra, I must say I'm rather surprised you decided to remain with us" Danketsu stated.

"Most of the trash has left, I would not then proceed to follow them" Ulquiorra replied stoically.

"Very well. It appears as though we have several vacant positions that need to be filled. Szayel, could you bring arrancar adequate enough to fill our ranks?" Danketsu requested.

"I could think of a better use of my time…" Szayel replied rather annoyed.

"I'll make it worth your while" Danketsu replied with a smirk.

"Oh? Very well then" Szayel said with a bit more enthusiasm than before.

"In the meantime, I will be going to Soul Society. Ulquiorra, you are in charge until I return" Danketsu said which caused Starrk and Harribel to look at him in confusion, "the two of you," Danketsu said while motioning to them, "are to rest until you have recovered."

"You're pretty tired yourself, Danketsu" Starrk countered.

"Ah, but someone has to speak with them, and I'm the best candidate having just killed Aizen, whereas the two of you were not so long ago fighting against said shinigami" Danketsu replied.

"I see your point" Starrk acknowledged.

"Of course you do" Danketsu quipped before he stood up and exited the meeting room.

Danketsu stood outside of Las Noches, breathing in deeply the air of Hueco Mundo; he let out a breath, seemingly exhausted.

"Why are you going to Soul Society?" Harribel questioned from behind him.

Danketsu closed his eyes, "Soul Society needs to know that we are not a part of Baraggan's group, otherwise they will venture here and attack us."

"I do not trust them" she replied, approaching him.

"Nor do I" he said in agreement.

"Why should we tell them? They are the enemy, and if they come for us they will fall," she said.

"I do not wish to argue about this, now go see to your fraccion, they need you right now" Danketsu replied tiredly before opening a Garganta and stepping inside, the rip in the sky closing abruptly.

"_Soul Society_" Danketsu thought with distaste, "_there doesn't seem to be much difference between heaven and earth_."

Danketsu sped through the Rukongai Districts approaching Seireitei at a quick pace.

He found himself looking at one of the gates of the Seireitei.

"_I could easily lift the gate and walk inside, but that would likely sound the alarm; I need to distract the guard" _Danketsu thought.

Danketsu formed a pitch-black bala and launched it several hundred yards in an open space away from the gate, the resulting explosion was greater than he anticipated but accomplished his goal, and the guard took several steps away from the gate.

As quietly as he could muster, he slowly raised the gate as high as necessary and quickly ran through to the other side, allowing the gate to slow descend without causing too much noise.

Danketsu began casually walking in the direction of a group of spiritual pressures that he sensed, "_The captains must be having a meeting_," he thought.

He then noticed to his left a division, labeled as the thirteenth, "_Rukia…" _Danketsu thought absent-mindedly.

Danketsu walked into the division and tried sensing her spiritual pressure but he couldn't detect it, however he did recognize one very familiar signature which was very faint, and another that was somewhat familiar, "_Ukitake and Kyoraku_" he thought.

"_Why would Ukitake's spiritual energy be so weak…oh that's right, Wonderweiss impaled him during our battle at Karakura Town, perhaps I can help him in some way…_" Danketsu pondered before he proceeded to enter the division's main building.

Danketsu snuck inside what appeared to be Ukitake's quarters. Danketsu noticed a man lying down and another man nearby sitting against the wall, both seemingly asleep.

Danketsu rested on both knees next to Ukitake and brought out his hands before he felt a cold blade against his neck.

Danketsu's eyes widened in shock, "_Kyoraku wasn't asleep!"_

"Make any sudden moves and I will kill you" Kyoraku said in a solemn tone, "What are you doing here, hollow?"

"How did you know?" Danketsu asked.

"Just as I can't discern your spiritual energy then, I still cannot now" was all his reply.

"Ah, I see" Danketsu said.

"Why are you here?" Kyoraku questioned.

"Why am I in Ukitake-san's quarters, or why am I in the Seireitei?" Danketsu retorted.

"Both" he replied.

"To rectify a mistake, and keep peace with Soul Society" Danketsu answered.

Kyoraku's eyes narrowed, "If you intend to kill Ukitake, I can assure you…" he replied with a threatening tone.

"That is not my intention, Kyoraku-san" Danketsu replied.

"How do you know my name, or Ukitake's for that matter" Kyoraku asked.

"I could pass it off as having been informed by the other Espada, but truthfully speaking, I knew the two of you, as well as others, in a past life" Danketsu confessed with a slight tinge of sorrow.

"A past life?" Kyoraku queried.

"I have come here to Ukitake's quarters to heal him" Danketsu deflected.

"Why would you heal him?" he asked, deciding to not press on what he had meant by his past life.

"Ukitake doesn't deserve the state he is in, and it is also a form of apology for the child who did this, as Aizen reduced him to a mere beast and he truly does not know any better" Danketsu said.

Kyoraku slowly lowered his blade, but not before saying, "Should I sense any foul play, I will not hesitate to kill you."

Danketsu simply nodded in acknowledgement.

Danketsu slowly brought his hands up and grabbed hold of Ukitake's wrist before he began making slight gestures with his fingers, hand placement, and grip before gently setting Ukitake's hand back down.

Danketsu sat quietly in deep concentration and the effects began to become noticeable.

Ukitake's spiritual energy ceased fluctuating and became stable, slowly rising to an adequate level and his wounds began to close and heal.

A few moments later, a woman with hair flowing down over her chest, and a white haori draped on her attire opened the door, "Kyoraku, what is the meaning of this?" she questioned with surprise.

Kyoraku merely shushed her, something she was a bit taken aback by, given his general attitude, and so she sat down next to Kyoraku and observed patiently.

After roughly thirty minutes of Danketsu doing this, Ukitake gained consciousness, "Where…am I?" he asked tiredly before looking up to see Danketsu next to him, "What is he doing here?" he asked in disbelief.

"He's helping you pretty boy" Kyoraku replied reassuringly.

Ukitake calmed down at his best friend's presence.

After a couple more minutes of Danketsu continuing to heal Ukitake he asked, "I am sensing an…affliction of some sorts inside your body, Ukitake-san."

"It is an ailment I have had since I was young; it is nothing new" Ukitake replied with a tinge of sadness.

"Do you wish for me to take care of it?" Danketsu asked.

The three captains present were in utter shock, "Do you mean to tell us…" the female captain asked.

"Danketsu" he answered.

"Danketsu-san, that you can cure Ukitake-san of his sickness?" she asked hopefully.

"Yes" he replied solemnly.

Danketsu placed both hands on Ukitake's chest and began altering the placement of his fingers before he began.

Ukitake grunted here and there, but after roughly ten minutes or so, Danketsu stood and backed away, allowing Kyoraku and the female captain to approach Ukitake.

"How do you feel, Ukitake-san?" the female captain asked while she used some sort of kido on him to run a diagnostic.

"I…" he said, at a loss for words it seemed, "I cant remember the last time I have felt this…_good_" he exclaimed cheerfully.

"Danketsu-san, how did you?" the female captain asked.

"As I'm sure you were informed by now at your meeting, my powers can destroy or protect a soul" Danketsu said openly.

The female captain nodded.

"When I implant my mark in someone, to protect them, I envelop their soul in order to give the spiritual body time to recover from damage it has received, then once fully recovered, the body can take over and once again be used as a host for the soul. First I protected his soul, and used additional spiritual energy to assist the body in healing its' injuries; a similar process was used with regards to his ailment" Danketsu explained.

The female captain was astounded, "Such remarkable healing capabilities, Danketsu-san."

Danketsu merely nodded politely, "Now, I must speak with the captains…" he stated as he made his way towards the door before stumbling forward, barely catching himself.

"Are you alright, Danketsu-san?" the female captain asked in worry.

"It is nothing" he replied while shaking his head to brush away the pain.

"_I'm using too many marks. I can't trust to tell them that whenever I use my mark, the pain and damage the recipient would have taken or has is redirected towards myself," _Danketsu thought tiredly.

Danketsu slowly stood up fully and continued walking out of Ukitake's quarters.

"As I was saying earlier, I need to speak with the captains of Soul Society" he requested.

"I will let them know" the female captain said before summoning a butterfly.

"Danketsu" Ukitake said.

Danketsu looked at the white haired captain.

"You have my eternal thanks," he said with sincerity.

"Looking past the fact that I am hollow is thanks enough" Danketsu replied while turning away.

Ukitake merely nodded.

"They have been told of your request, we will escort you to the first division's headquarters" the female captain said.

The three captains and Danketsu walked towards their destination and arrived after a few minutes.

Kyoraku pushed open the doors and the three captains filed in line while Danketsu stood between the two rows, directly facing the old man he saw at Karakura Town.

The old man looked at Ukitake, surprised at his attendance having known of his condition, "You have healed rather quickly, Jushiro. Excellent work, Captain Unohana" he complimented.

"You should be thanking our guest, Captain Commander Yamamoto, he is the one responsible" the female captain, whom he now knew of as Unohana, replied.

"Is that so?" Yamamoto replied suspiciously.

"That's not all" Ukitake said, "he also cured me of my sickness!"

Yamamoto's eyes both opened wide with surprised.

Danketsu appeared to be indifferent at the whole affair, but on the inside was doing his best not to lose his composure from battling the aftermath of all the marks he's used.

"_I shouldn't stay here too long"_ Danketsu thought.

"The reason for why I have come to Soul Society, and asked for a meeting with the captains, is because I have information" Danketsu said, gaining all of their attention.

"After returning to Hueco Mundo, I informed all the Espada that I had killed Aizen and that the war was over. I told them they were free to leave if they so choose and five of the ten Espada did indeed leave," he stated.

"What does this have to do with us?" a petite captain he recognized as the one Baraggan fought, questioned with disdain.

"Your name?" he asked.

"Captain of the Second Division, and leader of the Stealth Corps, Soifon" she replied smugly.

"Well, _Soifon_" he said a bit mockingly, which caused her to nearly leap at him in anger, "they left with the intention to 'destroy Soul Society' and are being led by the hollow who made you part with your arm, who goes by the name of Baraggan Luisenbarn."

The atmosphere suddenly changed and everyone wore grim and serious expressions on their faces, Soifon included.

"Why" a captain wearing a silk scarf and hair inserts asked, "would you sneak into the Seireitei to heal Captain Ukitake, and betray your kind by informing us of their plot?"

Many of the other captains seemed to nod in agreement at the suspiciousness of his intentions.

"Well…" Danketsu asked.

"Captain of the Sixth Division, Kuchiki Byakuya" the captain answered.

"Byakuya" he continued, noticing the captain's annoyance at using his name in the familiar, "I felt an obligation for both myself and a subordinate to help Ukitake. For betraying my kind, as you put it, I and my comrades only wish for peace and do not want to quarrel with Soul Society; with this information I have provided I am here to request that we be excluded from Baraggan's group."

Yamamoto eyed Danketsu warily before replying; "Excluding one group of hollows and their actions from another group of hollows and their inaction has no distinction in the eyes of our government" Yamamoto said with authority.

Danketsu looked at Yamamoto with a rising anger.

"However" Yamamoto continued, "given your help towards our fellow captain" referring to Ukitake, "and the information you provided us in good faith, for now Soul Society will not hold you accountable for your defected hollows and I can ask for leniency when the Central 46 has been reestablished, however, the law of the Central 46 is followed without objection, and we will carry it out regardless of the ruling they have decided upon" he concluded.

"This is ridiculous" Soifon shouted angrily, "he is a hollow, we should kill him where he stands!"

"Captain Soifon, you will cease at once!" Yamamoto ordered.

Soifon bit her tongue.

"Tell me, Soifon" Danketsu asked solemnly.

Soifon looked loathingly at Danketsu.

"Why do you believe, as a hollow, that I should be killed without hesitation?" he questioned.

"Hollows are evil by nature, and the souls that they have devoured as well as their own souls must be purified" she replied in agitation at having to converse with Danketsu.

"If hollows are evil by nature, as you put it, would my comrades and I not be in agreement with Baraggan and want to destroy Soul Society? We most certainly wouldn't offer peace between our two groups" he retorted.

"When the arrancar were created, the souls that the hollows consumed were fed to the Hogyoku as compensation for gaining shinigami powers" Danketsu explained, "therefore only the one soul in an arrancar exists."

"Those souls were not lost, however" he said as to ease the saddened looks on some of the captain's faces, "I was never exposed to the Hogyoku because I am unique…" he explained before he was interrupted.

"The souls _you_ have consumed still need purifying!" Soifon nearly shouted.

Danketsu sighed, "As I was explaining before I was interrupted, I never consumed a soul while evolving and am a natural arrancar, at least that is the closest classification one could give for someone like me."

"You lie!" Soifon accused.

"Do all your captains behave in such a manner? It is a bit disheartening to see the title of captain be smeared in such a way," Danketsu asked rhetorically.

Soifon was seething, and before she could attack she saw Danketsu holding a zanpakuto, but it was _her_ zanpakuto, "When did you…how did you know?" she stuttered in disbelief.

"I have been holding your zanpakuto before you wanted to reach for it. I knew you would attack even before you did" he replied before tossing the zanpakuto behind him.

"Captain Soifon, you are confined to your quarters!" Yamamoto ordered loudly, prompting Soifon to leave the meeting.

"May I continue?" Danketsu prompted.

Yamamoto nodded.

"After I evolved into the form I now take, I realized that being what I am, I absorb the power of hollows I slay while their soul and the souls they consumed are purified; and I gained strength from simple training much like a shinigami would. If you do not believe me, there is a shinigami who resides in the Forest of Menos who can confirm it; I will bring him to you when next I return. Regarding the souls that the Hogyoku consumed, when I destroyed it after Aizen's defeat the souls were sent to Soul Society. If you monitor the influx of souls to Soul Society, the day Aizen was killed should yield a number far greater than an average day, proving my statement."

Before Danketsu could continue, an alarm went off, "Attention, Soul Society is under attack, groups of hollows are attacking Soul Society!"

Yamamoto banged his cane, "All Captains return to your divisions and defend Soul Society!" he ordered.

All captains disappeared, leaving Danketsu and Yamamoto alone in the First Division Headquarters.

"Will you help us against these defected hollow?" Yamamoto questioned.

Danketsu looked thoughtfully at the old man before replying, "Personally I do not wish to kill my own kind, but the decision will be discussed with my comrades upon my return" Danketsu said before leaving Soul Society.

Danketsu left regretfully as he heard the screams of hollows being slaughtered…

**Chapter 7: Obstinate**

* * *

Author's Notes:

If you have any questions or comments, feel free to leave them in a review or private message.

-OSA


	8. Retribution

"Will you help us against these defected hollow?" Yamamoto questioned.

Danketsu looked thoughtfully at the old man before replying, "Personally I do not wish to kill my own kind, but the decision will be discussed with my comrades upon my return" Danketsu said before leaving Soul Society.

Danketsu left regretfully as he heard the screams of hollows being slaughtered…

* * *

"**A hammer is unnecessary to break down one's will to continue." – OSA**

**Chapter 8: Retribution**

Danketsu landed softly on the undisturbed sands of Hueco Mundo, walking slowly in the direction of Las Noches.

"_We're the hunted…" _Danketsu thought with sorrow, remembering his past.

*** Flashback - Danketsu POV ***

Danketsu had long discovered that Starrk and Harribel had taken refuge in some sort of fortress in Hueco Mundo, but he continued on his journey to discover more hollows that he could call friend.

He then abruptly halted having sensed three new spiritual pressures enter Hueco Mundo, and they were _shinigami_ spiritual pressures.

Danketsu began heading towards the shinigami with a speed that seemingly angered Hueco Mundo by all the sand he was bringing up in his wake.

Moments later he reached his destination and assessed the situation, "_Three shinigami with…unseated officer spiritual pressure, and what's this?" _he thought taking a glance at a fourth individual he hadn't sensed previously. A hollow was crawling away from the shinigami, on the verge of death with fear emanating from him.

Danketsu narrowed his eyes in anger and rushed forth out of his desire to protect the hollow. The three shinigami halted their advance and looked up at him arrogantly.

"I suggest you leave, you do not belong here nor do we welcome you" Danketsu stated solemnly.

One of the shinigami chuckled before responding, "Who do you think _you_ are? Hollows are just fodder for each other and it is the duty of shinigami to slay them."

"I will not repeat myself again, leave now or perish" Danketsu replied, gripping his anger from getting the best of him.

"Can you believe this hollow? You know, when I go hunting for some beasts…" the man replied before he fell to the ground with blood spewing out of his body.

The other two shinigami looked at their fallen comrade then directed their attention towards Danketsu, "You will pay hollow, know your place you filthy animal!" they yelled before running at him with swords drawn.

They had not made any more than a step forward before they two befell the same fate as the dead shinigami next to them.

"Know my place" Danketsu repeated aloud to no one in particular, "what arrogance shinigami have."

Danketsu kneeled next to the hollow which the shinigami had been pursuing and examined its status.

"I was asleep," the hollow said, pain evident in its voice.

"Then those shinigami came to make sport of me," he continued, coughing violently from internal injuries.

"They chased me, verbally degraded me, and took pleasure in the pain they were inflicting upon my body" he stated with spitefulness.

"You're not going to make it" Danketsu said.

"Eat Me," he requested.

"Unfortunately, I'm not your typical hollow and nothing will come of my eating you" Danketsu replied.

"Anything, do anything but let me end up in Soul Society, that is not a place I wish to exist" he pleaded.

Danketsu slowly closed his eyes, "I'm sorry" before impaling the hollow with his sword.

Danketsu then created a large hole in the ground, carefully placed the hollow in it, and covered it up.

"Let Hueco Mundo protect your body from the likes of shinigami, my hollow brother" Danketsu said with deep sorrow.

*** End Flashback ***

Danketsu found himself outside of Las Noches, he sighed with a tired voice before walking inside.

Findor was the first to approach him, "Welcome back, Danketsu-sama" his fraccion said while giving a slight bow.

"Hello, Findor. I have orders for you" Danketsu said.

"Anything, Danketsu-sama" Findor replied excitedly.

"I wish for you to take some time for yourself outside of Las Noches" Danketsu said.

"Danketsu-sama?" Findor looked at him worriedly, "Did I do something to upset or perhaps disappoint you?" he asked.

Danketsu shook his head, "No that is not the case. I merely want you to find yourself, figure out what is most important to you and where it is your soul's desire is. That is all" he said.

"I can do that while I stand by your side, Danketsu-sama" Findor argued.

"You need to do this _away_ from Las Noches, _away_ from your fellow arrancar, and only in Hueco Mundo will you discover such truths; truth cannot be found while you reside in this unnatural fortress created by a _shinigami_" Danketsu finished.

"As you wish, Danketsu-sama" Findor replied as he left immediately.

Danketsu took no more than a couple steps forward before someone again required his attention.

"Danketsu" Szayel called out.

Danketsu turned towards the pink haired Espada, "Yes?"

"I have gathered all the suitable arrancar that could be found to fill the vacant slots of our ranks," he informed.

"Very well, I will fulfill my promise after the meeting" he replied.

Szayel nodded excitedly.

"Inform the other Espada and the arrancar you found that we are having a meeting," he requested.

"Of course" Szayel said before nodding his head respectfully.

Danketsu headed towards the meeting room, entered quietly, and sat himself down.

He was nodding on and off until he felt a warm hand on his shoulder, "Hello, Harribel" he said.

"Danketsu" she said rather warmly before sitting down.

Starrk soon entered the room and sat down as well, "You look tired" he said looking at Danketsu, "maybe you should get some sleep, it does wonders you know."

"I find it somewhat amusing you know _how I look_ considering that I only show half of my face" Danketsu said humorously.

"I don't need to see a face to know someone is tired" Starrk replied.

Danketsu waved him off and the meeting room began filling up until everyone was present.

Danketsu looked around at the new faces, a woman with green hair, a man with a mustache, and another man with orange hair.

"_What a colorful bunch Szayel has found"_ Danketsu thought with slight amusement.

"Arrancar" he said, gaining their attention, "what are your names?" he asked.

"Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck, you may call me Nel for short" the green haired woman replied bubbly.

"Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio" the man with the mustache said rather prideful.

"_What's with all the long names"_ Danketsu thought rather exasperatedly.

"Gantenbainne Mosqueda" the orange haired man said.

Danketsu inwardly sighed.

"Could you find no others, Szayel?" Danketsu asked.

"Aizen killed any hollow he found that choose not to follow him, you would need someone more adept at sensing spiritual pressure than Aizen if you wish to find the hollows that he himself could not find" Szayel replied.

"Very well" Danketsu said while standing up, "there are new ranks to hand out."

The three new arrancar stood up as well.

Danketsu looked at the Espada who remained seated, "This applies to everyone" he stated.

The Espada stood as well, slightly bemused at the situation.

"I am the Cero Espada, Danketsu" he began.

"Starrk is the Primera Espada."

"Ulquiorra" he said giving a knowing look, "is the Segunda Espada."

"Harribel is the Tercera Espada."

"Nel is the Cuatro Espada."

"The Quinto and Sexta Espada ranks will remain vacant for now. Szayel is the Septima Espada."

"Dordoni is the Octava Espada."

"Gatenbainne is the Noveno Espada."

Danketsu changed everyone's tattoos accordingly and beckoned them all to sit down.

"Now that we have that settled, we have an important issue to discuss, Baraggan and Soul Society" Danketsu stated.

"The shinigami told me that for now we wont be held accountable for Baraggan's actions, however, once their government has been reestablished, they assured me any orders concerning us will be followed without question" he explained.

"We should not get ourselves involved" Harribel said.

"I agree, but it seems as though we are involved already simply because we are hollow" Starrk countered.

"I agree with Harribel, I do not see the point in involving ourselves any further with that trash" Ulquiorra stated.

"Let us assess our options" Danketsu began, "if we help Soul Society and kill off Baraggan's group, there is no guarantee that Soul Society will leave us alone and we'll be that many less hollow. However, we can't exactly side with Baraggan either."

"Why?" Dordoni asked.

"Regardless of what we may think of the shinigami, they regulate the souls between the three worlds, should we annihilate them then all will collapse; Hueco Mundo would be overwhelmed by souls" Danketsu explained.

"So we can either do nothing or help them, and hope the shinigami choose to leave us alone after all is said and done," Starrk stated.

"They cannot defeat us should they decide to attack" Harribel said.

"If we can do something to lessen the chances of war, I am willing to try" Danketsu quipped.

The Espada sat in silence, everyone mulling over their decision when Danketsu spoke, "Those in favor of not participating in this war?"

Harribel and Nel raised their hands.

"Those in favor of helping the shinigami?"

Everyone excluding Ulquiorra raised his or her hands.

"Ulquiorra?" Danketsu asked.

"I do not care either way" was all his reply.

"Very well, we will help Soul Society defeat Baraggan to prevent a war between our two groups" Danketsu deemed.

"Ulquiorra, please begin looking for hollows who may wish to join our group, and Szayel, start monitoring Baraggan's group and devise a way to seal Hueco Mundo so no one may enter from the outside" Danketsu ordered.

Both Szayel and Ulquiorra nodded in acknowledgement.

"Does anyone have anything they wish to bring up at this meeting before we draw to a close?" Danketsu asked, looking everyone over.

"This meeting is concluded, I will relay this information to Soul Society," he said before standing up and leaving for the exit.

Before exiting, he coughed lightly, which went unnoticed by the Espada with the exception of one individual.

"_Dammit, it's getting worse" _Danketsu thought.

Danketsu began heading towards one of the exits of Las Noches before a voice caught his attention, "Danketsu?"

Danketsu glanced over his shoulder and noticed Harribel behind him, "What is it, Harribel?" he asked.

"We need to talk, will you come to my palace?" she asked.

"I don't have the time, Harribel, can this wait?" he replied.

"No, it cannot" she said looking at him fiercely.

Danketsu inwardly sighed, "Very well."

They both made their way for her palace and after a few minutes of silent walking they had arrived and entered.

"Harribel-sama!" her three fraccion called out.

"Hello ladies" she said.

Her loyal fraccion then noticed Danketsu and all bowed respectfully, "Danketsu-sama."

Danketsu raised an eyebrow, "What're you doing?" he asked.

"Let us talk privately, ladies please leave us" Harribel interrupted.

"Yes, Harribel-sama!" her fraccion said in unison before leaving the palace.

They both sat down on her couch and Harribel was the first to break the silence, "What is wrong with you, Danketsu?"

"Nothing is wrong, Harribel, I am fine…" he said before she punched him in the face, "Do not lie to me, Danketsu" she interrupted angrily.

Danketsu sighed heavily, "You do not need to worry over me."

Harribel heaved Danketsu off the couch, grabbing him by the neck, and slammed him into the wall, "You are shutting me out," she said getting increasingly angrier.

Danketsu quickly grabbed her and pinned her against the wall, switching places.

Danketsu's eyes widened in shock at his action before he let go of Harribel and embraced her, "I'm sorry."

Harribel placed her arms around him, doing her best to comfort, "How am I suppose to know emotion if you close them off to me, how can I feel a part of your life if you cant even share your feelings and burdens with me?"

Danketsu hunched over grabbing his head in pain.

"What is it, what's wrong?" Harribel asked with concern.

He saw clips, like scenes from a film, memories that seemed foreign to him flash before him in his mind.

Just as soon as it happened, it passed. Danketsu straightened and sighed with relief, "It was just memories from my past life" he said reassuringly.

"What did you see?" she asked curiously.

"Nothing in any particular order or fashion, they always come randomly and are merely brief images. I saw a riverbank this time" he replied, walking back to the couch.

"_This_ time? Has this happened before?" she said with slight worry.

Danketsu simply nodded.

"What was wrong with you as you left the meeting?" she asked.

"Its nothing to worry about, just some repercussions of my abilities" he replied shortly, obviously not wanting to touch on the subject.

Danketsu stood up, "I really should head to Soul Society and inform them of our decision."

"I do not like it" she replied, standing also and crossing her arms to show her opposition on the matter.

Danketsu smiled, "My Harribel cares about me" he said dramatically.

Harribel looked at him slightly annoyed.

Danketsu then pulled her into a hug, pressing their bodies against one another, taking in her pleasant smell, "Thank you, I don't know what I'd do without you."

Harribel merely returned his affections, albeit a little more hesitantly.

"I have to get going, there's a shinigami in Hueco Mundo I must return to Soul Society" Danketsu said, breaking up their hug.

"Be careful," she said with slight worry.

"Always" he replied before disappearing.

Danketsu made his way through the Forest of Menos looking for the shinigami he encountered before his evolution to Vasto Lorde. After several minutes of searching for his spiritual pressure, he finally located it and headed towards his location.

Danketsu came up from behind the unbeknownst shinigami and tapped him on the shoulder, "Shinigami."

The man in question spun around in surprise, obviously caught off guard, "Who are you?" he asked.

"I am hurt, you and I fought a little over a year ago in this very forest, you deemed me not to be a 'normal hollow' when we first met" Danketsu replied.

Realization dawned on Ashido as his eyes visibly widened in both fear and surprise, "What do you want with me?" he asked defensively.

"It is simple, I am returning you to Soul Society, you do not belong here and we do not appreciate you killing our fellow hollow in _our_ world" Danketsu replied seriously.

Ashido rested his hand on his sword, "And if I refuse?"

Danketsu rolled his eyes, "Oh please, I'm not giving you a choice."

Before Ashido could draw his sword, Danketsu hoisted him off the ground and moved at a speed that caused the world around them both to blur together.

Minutes passed and they were in a much brighter world, full of life and clean air, they had arrived to Soul Society.

Danketsu ripped Ashido's hollow-like garments off, "The likes of you has no right to wear the masks of fallen hollow," Danketsu said scornfully.

Ashido wisely remained silent; the difference in their strength was obvious to him.

They both approached the gate of Soul Society, this time Danketsu did not need to create a distraction as the gatekeeper allowed them both inside the Seireitei.

After walking around for a couple of minutes, Ukitake and Kyoraku approached them.

"Greetings, Danketsu-san" Ukitake said happily.

Kyoraku tipped his hat casually.

"This is the shinigami who can confirm my _uniqueness_, and you may inform your Captain Commander that my followers and I will assist Soul Society in fighting Baraggan and his army" Danketsu said.

"Excellent news, excellent" Ukitake chimed.

A short black haired woman came up from behind Ukitake and whispered something in his ear.

"According to my Lieutenant, I have some business that requires my attention, but I will relay that information to my superior, Danketsu-san" Ukitake informed.

"Lieutenant?" Danketsu thought aloud.

"Yes, she was recently promoted after some convincing of her brother" Ukitake replied.

The woman in question walked more into the open so he could see her and she said, "Kuchiki Rukia, Lieutenant of the 13th Division."

Danketsu suddenly felt a sharp pain in his head, but did not visibly react, "_I can't show them weakness, but I know that name, and she looks familiar, but from where do I know her?"_ he thought.

Danketsu did not directly acknowledge her and opted to choose this moment as his chance to return, "Very well, Ukitake-san, I must return to Hueco Mundo and…" he said before he suddenly began coughing violently. He attempted to quiet his outburst by covering his mouth but it did no good. He noticed blood on his hand after bringing his hand down and was slightly bewildered.

Ukitake's eyes were wide with shock, "That's…" he said disbelievingly.

"I must go" Danketsu said quickly before disappearing and leaving the Seireitei.

**Chapter 8: Retribution**

* * *

Author's Notes:

If you have any questions or comments, feel free to leave them in a review or private message.

-OSA


	9. Martyrdom

Danketsu did not directly acknowledge her and opted to choose this moment as his chance to return, "Very well, Ukitake-san, I must return to Hueco Mundo and…" he said before he suddenly began coughing violently. He attempted to quiet his outburst by covering his mouth but it did no good. He noticed blood on his hand after bringing his hand down and was slightly bewildered.

Ukitake's eyes were wide with shock, "That's…" he said disbelievingly.

"I must go" Danketsu said quickly before disappearing and leaving the Seireitei.

* * *

"**Sorrow fills the lungs, and every breath will diminish" – OSA**

**Chapter 9: Martyrdom**

Danketsu was lying on the sands of Hueco Mundo. He felt sharp pains in his chest and could not prevent the oncoming fits of coughing that afflicted his body.

He stood up after having no success in acquiring any sleep, and with an overwhelming conviction, he began to slowly walk towards Las Noches.

"_I haven't recovered from all the marks I used in the battle at Karakura Town…" _Danketsu thought warily.

"_My body is struggling with the task of enduring it all, and had I known the specifics of Ukitake's ailment…" _he thought regretfully before coughing.

"_**Evolving in the way that we did, a portion of your power was inhibited, Ichigo" **_Zangetsu said.

"_That name, is no longer mine" _Danketsu thought disdainfully.

"_**You subconsciously repressed some of your power because you hesitated with accepting your new life, you did not want to move forward, a part of you still dwells in the past" **_Zangetsu continued.

"_**The damage Starrk and Harribel received was redirected towards you"**_ Zangetsu stated.

"_I know that"_ Danketsu replied.

"_**The power necessary to destroy Aizen and the Hogyoku came at the expense of your own spiritual energy" **_Zangetsu further continued.

"_I know that" _Danketsu said.

"_**And even now, the sickness that Ukitake once had has now been bestowed upon you"**_ Zangetsu said.

"_I know…"_ Danketsu said once more before Zangetsu interrupted him.

"_**You must move forward, Ichigo!" **_Zangetsu shouted.

Danketsu frowned, "_I know that."_

Danketsu's conversation with his zanpakuto came to a close as his fraccion approached him, Findor had returned.

His appearance was a bit wilder, not as tame as he had once been, but all in all he seemed well.

"Greetings, Danketsu-sama, I hope my presence did not disturb you" he said giving a slight bow.

Danketsu straightened his posture and strode to meet Findor, trying to give off an aura of strength and power, refusing to show any signs of weakness to his comrades.

"Not at all. How was your journey in Hueco Mundo? What decision have you come to with regards to your desires in this lifetime, Findor?" Danketsu asked authoritatively.

"My desire has remained the same since I was born, but I realized, somewhere along the way I became more self-centered, arrogant, and lost sight of my origins" Findor replied sincerely.

Danketsu smiled lightly at his fraccion, "That's good to hear."

Szayel suddenly appeared, interrupting the peaceful moment, "Excuse me, Danketsu-sama, but Baraggan and a portion of his army have created some movement."

"Where are they going now?" Danketsu asked.

"Soul Society" Szayel replied.

Danketsu narrowed his eyes; "Inform Harribel and Starrk that they will be accompanying me to assist Soul Society, and Ulquiorra will be in charge until our return."

"Yes, Danketsu-sama!" Szayel replied.

"When will we leave?" Findor asked before Danketsu cut him off.

"You will remain, Harribel, Starrk, and I will be enough" Danketsu said.

"Yes, Danketsu-sama" Findor replied with slight disappointment.

"Do not worry, we will return" Danketsu said reassuringly.

A few minutes later Starrk and Harribel appeared before Danketsu.

"Let's go" was all Danketsu said to them.

The three arrancar went through a garganta and trekked to Soul Society.

They arrived rather quickly and were welcomed by a cloudless, deep blue sky, and clean air. Soul Society had an appearance of peace, but the ongoing battles that could be felt in the distance said otherwise.

"It looks as though Baraggan and his army have already begun their assault. Harribel, I want you to assist that child you fought, the one with the ice-type zanpakuto. Starrk, you shall assist Kyoraku and Ukitake" Danketsu ordered.

Starrk nodded before he disappeared off towards Seireitei.

Harribel remained behind, obviously wanting to speak with Danketsu since his return.

Danketsu walked towards Harribel and held her in his arms and whispered in her ear, "I will be fine, and after this battle we may see as much as we'd like to of each other, now go" he said soothingly.

Harribel smiled under her cover before she followed after Starrk heading towards the Seireitei.

Danketsu stood there for a moment before sighing heavily, "_Let's go, Zangetsu"_ he said, resting his hand on the hilt of his sword affectionately.

Not wasting anymore time Danketsu sped off towards Seireitei in search of Baraggan.

Along the way Danketsu noticed several battles taking place between shinigami and arrancar.

Surprisingly, a shinigami with bell tipped spiky hair was fighting Nnoitra with a maniacal grin plastered on his face, and had no trouble keeping his opponent on the defensive, doing all he could to cut Nnoitra to pieces.

"_We're the hunted…mere beasts to be destroyed…this shinigami certainly has no qualms about hiding his excitement about inflicting pain on to my kind_" Danketsu thought angrily.

Moving along Danketsu saw an arrancar he did not recognize; he had dark skin with a bone Mohawk and necklace. He was fighting against Kuchiki Byakuya, one of the captains at the meeting he had partaken in.

Not too far away he saw Ukitake's Lieutenant, Kuchiki Rukia, fighting against Aaroniero, whilst Ukitake himself observed nearby.

Ukitake noticed Danketsu and called out to him but Danketsu ignored his gaze and continued speeding forward towards Baraggan, wanting to avoid the apparent concern on the white-haired captain's face.

"_Shinigami are all the same, I won't let their faux concern influence me," _Danketsu thought in slight denial.

The fourth division was coming into sight, which is where he felt the spiritual energy of Baraggan.

"_If I'm not mistaken, that's Unohana's division, the healing squad_…" Danketsu thought while coming to the realization of Baraggan's strategy, "_It appears that he wants to eliminate their healers and wounded."_

Danketsu increased his speed and in a short span of time arrived to confront Baraggan and those accompanying him.

Baraggan was sitting in his throne with his remaining fraccion at his side.

Danketsu noticed Grimmjow was fighting against Soifon, but what peaked his interest the most was that Grimmjow was missing an arm, coincidentally much like Soifon. Grimmjow's fraccion were observing the fight on the sidelines, not feeling too inclined to attack without being ordered to by their master.

"You let that pathetic shinigami cut off your arm, Grimmjow?" Danketsu asked, thereby informing everyone of his presence.

Grimmjow and Soifon paused, as they were both insulted simultaneously.

"Ha! You think this weakling is capable of that?" Grimmjow said before an angry expression befell his face, "That _bastard_" he pointed over to Baraggan, "is the one who did it."

Danketsu smirked, "He believes himself to be the _only_ king," he said rather sardonically.

Grimmjow's wild grin returned before he started attacking Soifon once more.

"I've been expecting you, _Danketsu_" Baraggan said, standing up from his throne.

Danketsu ignored him, knowingly infuriating Baraggan, and walked towards the newly arrived captain of the fourth division, Unohana.

Danketsu said solemnly, "Evacuate your patients, I will stall them."

"Surely you do not expect me to leave you to deal with all of them given your condition, Danketsu-san?" she replied with concern.

"_Ukitake must have spoken with her" _Danketsu thought.

"You needn't concern yourself over my well being, and besides, your _honorable_ Central 46 undoubtedly hope that _all_ hollow involved in this war will perish in the coming battles" Danketsu stated matter-of-factly.

"Danketsu-san that is not…" Unohana argued before he cut her off.

"You will go _shinigami!_" Danketsu replied with slight irritation.

Unohana looked at him thoughtfully before she replied, "Very well, Danketsu-san" and left immediately.

"Why are you here, Baraggan?" Danketsu asked.

"Haha, that should be quite obvious, _Danketsu_" Baraggan replied, "the shinigami must suffer the consequences of killing our kind for centuries, as well as trespassing in our world" Baraggan ended spitefully.

"Is that all this is about? Aizen is dead, and your chance for revenge dead along with him, and you mean to tell me that you have no ulterior motive?" Danketsu asked.

Baraggan gritted his teeth in anger and furrowed his eyebrows even further.

"I find it odd after having been the 'King' of Hueco Mundo for so many centuries that you finally decide now is the time to attack Soul Society. It took the death of a shinigami for you to finally take action, Baraggan?" Danketsu stated.

"Silence you whelp! I will not tolerate your incessant insinuations any longer!" Baraggan roared.

Baraggan then shattered his throne and grabbed hold of his sword before uttering the words, "Rot, Arrogante!"

A black and purple mist enveloped Baraggan as his spiritual energy increased and moments later a skeleton emerged clad in a black and purple robe with a crown adorned on his head.

"How interesting looking" Danketsu thought out loud.

"The only thing interesting is how you will die before my feet, ant!" Baraggan said angrily.

"_If I am to buy them time to evacuate I cant exactly move and give Baraggan a clear shot at the division…" _Danketsu realized.

"Respira!" Baraggan shouted at Danketsu.

Danketsu narrowed his eyes, before he planted his feet and took a more stable stance and began releasing his spiritual energy towards Baraggan's attack.

"Haha, you actually believe that simply expelling spiritual energy will be enough to defeat me? How amusing _Danketsu!_" Baraggan said humorously.

"_I just need to buy some time for the other battles to finish up and reinforcements to arrive" _Danketsu thought.

They were both at a stalemate, Baraggan's Respira was making no headway in progressing any further as Danketsu's spiritual energy was keeping it at bay, it was now only a question of who would last longer.

Seconds turned into minutes, and minutes turned into hours; and while neither of them had seemingly any intention of giving up, Baraggan was losing patience.

"Enough! You, along with those shinigami will die now!" Baraggan bellowed.

Baraggan began to widen the arc of his Respira, and the mist began to outflank Danketsu's spiritual energy.

Danketsu quickly widened the field of his spiritual energy but it was beginning to press his limits; with having spread the area of his spiritual energy, the field itself became slightly weaker since it covered more area, much to the advantage of Baraggan who quickly reacted to the change of events.

All at once Baraggan pulled his Respira into a much more condensed stream and began pressing it on the now weaker shield of spiritual energy being held by Danketsu.

"Hahaha, it looks like the _Cero Espada_ will finally meet his demise and die along with these pathetic shinigami!" Baraggan laughed loudly as Danketsu began to struggle.

"_He knew that I couldn't afford not to widen my field of energy else I let the buildings and people become exposed to his Respira" _Danketsu thought angrily.

Danketsu began to narrow the area that he was projecting his spiritual energy so Baraggan's condensed Respira couldn't penetrate it; suddenly, he sensed an arrancar a bit off to the right of him.

The arrancar had short black hair, an androgynous face, and had a row of three pink stars just above his left eyebrow, with the remainder of his hollow mask nestled on the left side of his head.

"What do we have here?" the arrancar said amusingly before he began to charge a cero in the palm of his hand.

Danketsu narrowed his eyes in anger at the arrancar's dishonorable behavior, and before he could obliterate the arrancar with his own cero, he was in shock when he saw a hand coming out of the arrancar's chest.

"Grimmjow, you bastard!" the arrancar spat.

Grimmjow grinned wickedly, "No one asked for your help!" he yelled excitedly before releasing a cero directly at the arrancar's head, destroying it completely.

"See you around, Luppi!" Grimmjow said, continuing to laugh.

Danketsu couldn't help but briefly smirk before he went back to concentrating on stopping Baraggan's Respira.

Baraggan himself was angry, to say the least, "Grimmjow! What are you doing?" he asked authoritatively.

Grimmjow glanced at Baraggan, seemingly disinterested in the question before replying, "I'm the king, the _only_ king, and I'm tired of following some pansy hollow!"

Baraggan was seething, and Grimmjow just laughed hysterically before leaving elsewhere.

"_It seems as though reinforcements are on their way, just a little bit longer and then we can leave" _Danketsu thought with assurance.

Baraggan seemed to realize the same thing and began pushing his Respira with all his power in desperation to finish.

At that moment, however, much to misfortune of Danketsu, he began to cough.

"_Not now…"_ Danketsu thought worriedly.

He couldn't quell the fit of coughing that had started to erupt from within his body, and with the pain and discomfort that he experienced his concentration was beginning to wane.

As his concentration fluctuated, bits of the Respira were seeping through his shield of spiritual energy; he saw with dread as the Respira touched his hand, and it began to rot away.

Danketsu quickly, without hesitation, tore off his arm and threw the rotting limb away from the building.

"_Hollows are evil…"_

His arm regenerated and he continued to try and regain his composure as to cease the fluctuations in the shield, but to no avail, his coughs would not subside and additional streams of Respira began to sift through.

"_Hollows are mere beasts that must be slaughtered…"_

Baraggan could smell death upon his enemy and doubled his efforts to completely rot Danketsu away from this world.

"_They are wrong…I'll prove it to them…"_

In that instant, Harribel, Starrk, Ukitake, Kyoraku, and several other captains had arrived to the scene. Harribel was in her released state, while Starrk was not, and Ukitake and Kyoraku both had their swords released.

"_I'll show them…we are all equal!"_

Danketsu, in a last ditch effort, mustered up some of his spiritual energy and propelled it towards Baraggan.

The condensed shockwave of spiritual energy rocketed Baraggan several hundred yards backwards, instantly ceasing his Respira.

However shocked Baraggan was of being affected by that sort of attack, he inwardly grinned as he took one last glance at Danketsu before retreating.

Everyone present was at a loss for words and quite reasonably shocked at the state they saw Danketsu in.

Danketsu smiled when he looked down at his zanpakuto, "_We will be together again, Zangetsu" _he thought.

"_**Ichigo…what are you doing?"**_Zangetsu asked fearfully.

Danketsu grabbed the hilt of his sword, and with great effort, forced the entirety of his sword's spirit into his zanpakuto along with whatever spiritual energy he had to spare.

"_**Noooooooo!" **_Zangetsu shouted as his voice faded away.

Danketsu finally reeled his arm back and launched his zanpakuto like a javelin across the sky in no particular direction.

Finally, Danketsu fell to one knee and Harribel immediately rushed towards him in concern.

"Harribel" Danketsu almost whispered.

Harribel was speechless; her eyes were wide with fear and shock, and knelt down in front of Danketsu.

"Do you accept me?" he asked.

"Why are you…talking like this, Danketsu?" Harribel asked hesitantly.

"Do you…accept me?" he asked again, strength leaving his voice with each passing moment.

Harribel, in fear, could only nod her head slightly.

Danketsu placed the fingertips of his right hand in between Harribel's breasts, directly on her sternum, before he leaned forward and lightly kissed her on the lips.

Harribel was so stunned by the kiss that she failed to notice, as did everyone else, the red and black glow emanating from Danketsu's fingers.

As Danketsu broke the kiss, he weakly tried to whisper in her ear, "I lo…ve…you…" he choked out before stumbling backwards.

Harribel then finally noticed something she had not seen before, the left side of his torso and leg were being eaten away by Baraggan's Respira, the rotting effects had been slowed with what was left of Danketsu's spiritual energy.

"NO!" Harribel shouted as she tried reaching for Danketsu when he suddenly dissolved into a black mist, and blew away with the wind.

Before Harribel could utter a single word she lost consciousness and fell to the ground.

Starrk, having just witnessed the loss of one of his few friends, quickly tried to regain his composure, picked up Harribel and departed, with the lingering sound of sonido having been all that remained of their presence.

******Chapter 9: Martyrdom**

* * *

Author's Notes:

If you have any questions or comments, feel free to leave them in a review or private message.

-OSA


	10. Desire

"NO!" Harribel shouted as she tried reaching for Danketsu when he suddenly dissolved into a black mist, and blew away with the wind.

Before Harribel could utter a single word she lost consciousness and fell to the ground.

Starrk, having just witnessed the loss of one of his few friends, quickly tried to regain his composure, picked up Harribel and departed, with the lingering sound of sonido having been all that remained of their presence.

* * *

"**Motivation dictates actions, and so understanding brings forth certainty" – OSA**

**Chapter 10: Desire**

*** Seireitei ***

"All captains and lieutenants, report to the First Division for an emergency meeting!" an alert rang out.

*** First Division ***

"Now that we have all arrived, let the meeting begin!" the Captain-Commander said with authority.

"Soul Society is in a state of disarray! Divisions throughout the Seireitei have suffered damage to buildings and loss of members, what are your reports on the matter?" the Captain-Commander asked.

Soifon cleared her throat before speaking, "The Second Division for the most part is unscathed, and we suffered little structural damage and few casualties. In the most recent battle we had, I fought against the arrancar Grimmjow."

"What can you tell us of the incident between Baraggan and Danketsu?" Byakuya queried.

Soifon grit her teeth before replying, "_Danketsu_ arrived and bought time for Unohana to evacuate her division's members and patients."

"No one paid our division a visit," Gin sang nonchalantly.

Soifon sent a glare at Gin, but was unaware of whether or not the captain of the Third Division had even noticed.

"Danketsu-san did indeed arrive at my division and bought us valuable time which saved the lives of numerous patients and division members" Unohana spoke softly, "at the cost of his own life."

There was a silence in the room following Unohana's statement, many feeling sad for the loss of an ally, while others showed no remorse; one individual was reveling at the news.

"How did he die, Captain Unohana?" the Captain-Commander asked, therefore breaking the silence.

"I was not there to witness, Captain-Commander" Unohana replied.

"The arrancar called Baraggan was in his resurreccion form. Baraggan was channeling his mist-like attack at Danketsu, who had created a shield of spiritual energy to protect the division. Danketsu eventually lost focus and the mist seeped through his shield, and too much of his body had been exposed…" Kyoraku explained.

"If I am to assume the reports on the battle between Aizen and Danketsu are to be true, how is it that Danketsu was overwhelmed by Aizen's previous underling?" Byakuya asked.

"I have a theory…" Ukitake said hesitantly.

"What is your theory, Captain Ukitake?" the Captain-Commander asked.

"When Danketsu cured me of my sickness, he explained that his means of healing me were akin to the marks he used to save his allies in the Karakura battle" Ukitake began.

"One day ago Danketsu had arrived with the shinigami that he spoke of who could confirm his 'uniqueness' as a hollow. However, just before his departure, Danketsu had a coughing fit, and he was coughing up blood" Ukitake said, pausing to let the words sink in.

"Danketsu had cured me of my sickness, but as a result he had acquired the sickness himself" Ukitake finished.

"Interesting," Mayuri commented.

"What is it, Captain Kurotsuchi?" Ukitake asked.

"This is mere speculation of course, but considering what we know of Danketsu's abilities and your testimony" Mayuri said thoughtfully while rubbing his chin, "Danketsu's marks could be comparable to transplantation, or redirection. The sickness that previously ailed you was removed and placed within Danketsu's own body."

The captains stood there in shock, there eyes visibly widened at the revelation Mayuri just explained.

"Furthermore" Mayuri continued, his face wide with excitement, "it could also be surmised that the marks Danketsu used to save those arrancar, kill Aizen, and destroy the Hogyoku worked in a similar fashion."

"For you laymen, the spiritual energy required to save two arrancar from death, kill a man as strong as Aizen was, and destroy an entity such as the Hogyoku was at the expense of Danketsu's own spiritual energy. In addition to acquiring Captain Ukitake's sickness, a loss in concentration and succumbing to the effects of that mist is certainly a possibility," Mayuri elaborated, "but I would need to run tests in order to confirm such a theory."

"I do not believe tests will be necessary, Captain Kurotsuchi" Ukitake replied with regret.

The Captain-Commander furrowed his eyebrows ever so slightly, "Did any division suffer significant structural damage or high casualties?" the Captain-Commander asked.

The captains all shook their heads.

"I believe the arrancar forces who attacked today succeeded in their mission," the Captain-Commander stated.

"What mission, Genryuusai-dono?" Komamura asked.

"The arrancar attacked Soul Society, and yet we suffered little damage and few casualties. The only significant loss today was Danketsu" the Captain-Commander replied.

There were audible gasps in the room.

"How sad," Unohana said regretfully.

"Sad? That is one less hollow we have to deal with, they did us a favor by killing him off" Soifon said without remorse.

"_You needn't concern yourself over my well being, and besides, your honorable Central 46 undoubtedly hope that all hollow involved in this war will perish in the coming battles" _Unohana remembered clearly.

"We have lost a valuable ally, I do not see the same small victory that you're implying it to be, Captain Soifon" Unohana replied.

Soifon clenched her jaw and scowled at her fellow captain's response and before she could retort Kyoraku spoke, "I agree with Captain Unohana. Danketsu and his allies asked for peace, agreed to help us defeat these defected arrancar, and Danketsu went as far as to sacrifice his life for shinigami who would have otherwise killed him on sight. That is hardly the appropriate attitude, Captain Soifon."

"Enough!" the Captain-Commander said, slamming his cane on the hard wood floors.

"Captain Soifon, I have already accepted Danketsu's forces as our allies, albeit temporary, and as such you will behave accordingly. After this war, it will be up to the Central 46 to decide whether they will remain allies" the Captain-Commander finalized.

"If there is nothing else to report," the Captain-Commander said openly before continuing, "then you will all repair the damage done to your divisions and see to it that your wounded members are healed. We will strengthen Soul Society and halt any onslaught of further arrancar attacks!"

"What of Danketsu's comrades?" Kyoraku asked.

"Should they choose to no longer assist us against these defected arrancar then that is their purgative," the Captain-Commander replied.

"This meeting is concluded!" the Captain-Commander stated before tapping his cane on the floor.

*** Las Noches, Hueco Mundo ***

"What will we do now?" Nel asked sadly.

Starrk thought carefully before he replied, "We will continue to assist the shinigami."

"With the niño gone however, our strength has been reduced" Dordoni stated.

"We agreed to assist the shinigami, and it is what Danketsu wanted" Starrk replied.

They continued to sit in silence until they recognized an approaching presence.

"What do you want, trash?" Ulquiorra asked.

The newcomer laughed psychotically before he replied, "What, you didn't miss me?"

"What do you want, Grimmjow?" Starrk asked stoically.

"Baraggan was getting on my nerves, so I decided to come back" he replied.

Starrk eyed Grimmjow briefly before replying, "Take a seat, Sexta Espada."

Grimmjow sat down and the previous tension in the air faded away after a few moments.

"Where is Szayel?" Gantenbainne asked.

"He is trying to discover what is wrong with Harribel, she has been unconscious since Danketsu was killed" Ulquiorra replied.

"What the hell?" Grimmjow yelled angrily.

They all looked at Grimmjow curiously before he said, "What do you mean Danketsu was killed, there's no way Baraggan could've managed that!"

"Danketsu was ill, so to speak; had Danketsu been at full health and power Baraggan wouldn't have stood a chance," Starrk explained.

Grimmjow scoffed before crossing his arms and putting a scowl on his face.

"Ulquiorra, you will search for more allies that Aizen was unable to find. Nel, you will help train Grimmjow, Dordoni, and Gatenbainne. I will maintain contact with Soul Society and keep everyone apprised of Harribel's condition" Starrk said.

*** Seireitei ***

"Emergency Meeting at Sokyoku Hill" ordered via Hell Butterfly.

After mere minutes, all had gathered at Sokyoku Hill, expecting the Captain-Commander or some sort of urgent danger, but all that welcomed them were each other and a thick layer of fog.

"Ukitake" the newly arrived captain of the tenth division said.

"Captain Hitsugaya" Ukitake said.

"What's going on, why are we here?" Toshiro asked.

"I don't know, no one has heard anything about this meeting" Ukitake replied.

"What's with this gathering?" Kyoraku asked to no one in particular.

"Why do you think the Captain-Commander summoned us?" Mayuri asked.

Everyone was thoroughly confused as to the purpose of this meeting and why the meeting was to take place at the Sokyoku Hill.

"Dam this stupid fog" Renji said irritably.

A couple of minutes passed until someone approached the Captains and Lieutenants.

"Lieutenant Sasakibe, what's going on? Where's the Captain-Commander" Kira asked.

Sasakibe stood there rigidly before falling forward on the ground.

Many of the Lieutenants and Captains rushed forward to check on Sasakibe and caused everyone to be on the defensive.

"Don't let the slightest aura slip by!" Soifon said.

"He's gone into cardiac arrest. This is bad!" Isane said.

"Cast a resuscitation spell immediately!" Unohana replied.

"Right!" Isane replied while immediately beginning her work on Sasakibe.

"Hm" someone said with slight amusement.

Everyone turned in the direction of the voice, ready to defend themselves against an attack.

"Your Captain-Commander won't be joining you," the person said as the light illuminated his appearance.

"Who the hell are you?" Toshiro asked.

Komamura immediately flash-stepped in front of the newcomer, "You said the Captain-Commander isn't coming, didn't you?"

"Captain" Iba yelled.

"Scum! What have you done to Genryuusai-dono?" Komamura asked loudly, his contempt rising with each passing moment.

The man simply stood there in silence with a smirk on his face.

"No answer?" Komamura said.

"Then, I'll force you to answer!" Komamura stated before drawing his sword.

The man did a backflip, avoiding the slash in the process. As he landed, he brought out his hand and directed it towards the Captains and Lieutenants, a gush of wind rushing towards them.

"Bankai: Kokujou Tengen Myou-ou!" Komamura roared.

A huge giant spawned, clad in full samurai armor, wielding a massive sword.

"You will tell me where Genryuusai-dono is!" Komamura said.

"That attack won't hurt me," the stranger said.

"Ridiculous!" Komamura replied before bringing his sword down, his Bankai mimicking the attack, before Ukitake warned Komamura, "Look out!"

Much to everyone's shock, Komamura's Bankai had aimed the strike at Komamura, rather than the intended target.

"Captain!" Iba shouted in concern.

"What just happened?" Toshiro asked in shock.

"His zanpakuto attacked its master?" Soifon questioned.

"Impossible" Kyoraku said in disbelief.

"What the hell just happened?" Renji asked, as confused as everyone else was.

"Now isn't this fascinating?" Mayuri said excitedly.

Komamura looked up in shock at his Bankai until it seemingly dissolved into a blue smoke. He turned around and with utter shock he said, "Who in the blazes are you?"

A red skinned giant stood there with fiery eyes and breath, looking at Komamura with furrowed eyebrows.

"Are you Tengen...?" Komamura asked before he had to bring up his sword to parry the giant's attack.

Komamura flash-stepped away from the giant, but the giant caught Komamura's arm with the rope attached to its sword.

Komamura struggled against the giant's pull, and the giant then sent fire along the rope and finally managing to bring Komamura towards him; much to the astonishment of everyone present, the giant brutally slashed Komamura.

"What…the hell…?" Komamura said before falling to the ground.

"Captain!" Iba shouted.

Toshiro jumped into the air, and as he came down on the red giant he said, "Sit upon the frozen heavens, Hyourinmaru!"

Soifon also drew her sword and said, "Sting all enemies to death, Suzumebachi!"

Toshiro's eyes were wide with shock as he realized nothing happened, and quickly dodged the giant's attack before landing on the ground.

"I can't go into shikai form," Toshiro stated.

"Impossible" Soifon said in disbelief, as she too could not go into shikai form.

The Lieutenants proceeded to attempt to go into shikai form and had similar results.

"What's going on? I don't feel any spiritual energy in my zanpakuto" Renji said in surprise.

Everyone else noticed the same.

Mayuri looked interestedly at his zanpakuto.

"There isn't any spiritual energy in it. What's going on?" he asked the stranger with a curious expression on his face.

"It's quite simple. Your zanpakuto are no longer with you. I freed them from you shinigami" he said.

"Our zanpakuto…can someone really?" Isane asked Unohana.

Blood began to run down the eyes of the stranger, he then rose up his hand and a series of explosions were produced behind him.

"What the…" Rukia said.

"Damn you! What did you do?" Renji asked in frustration.

"It wasn't me. Your zanpakuto did it themselves" he replied.

"No way!" Hinamori replied in disbelief.

"They have been freed from your imprisonment," the stranger said before laughing.

Attacks suddenly broke out throughout Seireitei as havoc swept in every division.

"This is merely a greeting. This is so you will understand how powerful my comrades are. Behold, the true forms of the zanpakuto you thought you owned!" the stranger said as several more individuals arrived at the scene.

"Is he saying that the zanpakuto have taken physical form?" Toshiro asked.

New figures appeared next to some of the Captains as they walked towards the stranger's group standing in front of them.

"But that's…" Ukitake said, at a loss for words.

"My, my" Kyoraku said to himself.

Byakuya began to walk forward.

"Nii-sama?" Rukia said.

"Who on earth are you?" Byakuya asked the stranger.

"My name is Muramasa. Tonight brings the end of Shinigami rule. From now on, the zanpakuto will rule over…" Muramasa said before a glint of light caught his eye.

There, imbedded into the ground, was a sword. It had a white hilt, a black guard, and white blade.

"A zanpakuto that a shinigami threw away undoubtedly" Muramasa said with a quiet anger as he began walking over to the sword.

Ukitake's eyes widened in fear, "That's Danketsu's sword…"

"If he manages to…" Kyoraku continued, understanding the consequences.

Toshiro, picking up the direction of the conversation, quickly acted and leapt towards Muramasa in an attempt to deter his advances to the sword, but he was stopped by one of the zanpakuto.

Muramasa held out his hand above the sword and said, "Abandon your fear. Look forward. Move forward and never stop. You'll age if you pull back. You'll die if you hesitate. Come. Your name is…"

The blast of spiritual energy muffled what Muramasa said near the end, and a pillar of light formed at the sword. Everyone was forced backwards as the sword reacted to Muramasa's words.

Finally, after several minutes of spiritual energy encompassing the area, it all receded back towards the origin where a cloud of black smoke now swirled.

The smoke and dirt settled, revealing a figure that had everyone shocked, Muramasa and his company included.

There stood a teenage looking man, with long ragged white hair, white skin, two completely different eye colors and a white robe with black tattered ends and collar. The most shocking feature was the black hollow mask with a long protruding horn that adorned the left portion of his head.

"Where is he?" the teenage-hollow demanded with an ominous anger.

Neither group that stood on opposite ends answered him.

"Where. Is. He!" he asked again, his anger growing with each moment.

"We're sorry, Danketsu didn't make it" Kyoraku replied with sorrow.

The teenager's eyes widened in utter shock, numerous emotions running through his features, until he settled for furrowed eyebrows, a clenched jaw, and narrowed eyes.

Soifon suddenly flash-stepped behind the teenager as to decapitate his head clean off and before doing so whispered, "Die, hollow."

Unfortunately for her, she didn't get the chance to so much as move her blade because the teenager merely tapped her with his finger and she was completely obliterated on the spot, exactly like Aizen and the Hogyoku.

"Soifon…" Toshiro said with sadness.

"Those who were responsible for my wielder's death will pay, and anyone who stands in my way will perish" the teenager said with a fearful rage.

**Chapter 10: Desire**

* * *

Author's Notes:

If you have any questions or comments, feel free to leave them in a review or private message.

-OSA


	11. Instinct

Unfortunately for her, she didn't get the chance to so much as move her blade because the teenager merely tapped her with his finger and she was completely obliterated on the spot, exactly like Aizen and the Hogyoku.

"Soifon…" Toshiro said with sadness.

"Those who were responsible for my wielder's death will pay, and anyone who stands in my way will perish" the teenager said with a fearful rage.

* * *

"**Nature is unwavering, the threads of fate weaved" – OSA**

**Chapter 11: Instinct**

Muramasa walked towards Zangetsu with an open arm and said, "We will help you to that end, join your kin, you belong with Zanpakuto."

Zangetsu glanced at Muramasa, still noticeably livid, but he nonetheless appeared to be contemplating the offer. The loss of his companion and partner, who was gone forever, weighed heavily on the Zanpakuto's mind.

"I belonged with my wielder, but now he is dead" Zangetsu thought aloud with a softer tone before he turned and slowly walked towards Muramasa's group.

Once Zangetsu stood beside the Zanpakuto, Muramasa looked back towards the Shinigami before saying, "Your rule will be brought to an end, with Zanpakuto dominance taking it's place."

Muramasa and the Zanpakuto then disappeared at the sound of flash step, leaving the Shinigami to stand there in worry and confusion.

Ukitake was the first to speak, "We should repair the damage done to the Seireitei and organize our Divisions, and we can worry about everything else once that has been taken care of."

The Captains all nodded in agreement and left for their respective Divisions.

*** Las Noches, Hueco Mundo ***

"Ulquiorra, how is the search for allies coming along?" Starrk asked as the Espada all sat in the meeting room.

"I have recruited several Adjuchas-level Hollow who can handle the Gillian that Baraggan has at his disposal, and I have been tracking a Vasto Lorde whom I should soon discover after this meeting" Ulquiorra replied steadily.

"Nel, what of the training?" Starrk said, glancing at the green-haired Espada.

"They're slowly getting better" she replied rather quietly, obviously still saddened at the death of Danketsu.

Starrk mentally sighed, "I will check on Szayel's status with Harribel and will then pay a visit to Soul Society, today's meeting is finished."

*** Szayel's Lab ***

"How is she?" Starrk asked the bustling scientist.

Szayel didn't so much as glance at the Primera Espada and said, "I'm close to a breakthrough that would explain the state she is in, but I need more time to analyze the data before I can draw any conclusions."

"I am going to Soul Society, but should you discover anything let me know as soon as I have returned" Starrk said as he began walking away.

Szayel merely mumbled in response as he continued to move back and forth between various computers and machines.

*** A Cave, Soul Society ***

The Zanpakuto were all standing in a large open area within a cave, seemingly waiting for something.

Muramasa and Zangetsu were both walking in a different area, having a conversation of sorts.

"You are not a normal Zanpakuto, Zangetsu" Muramasa stated more than asked.

"Ah" Zangetsu merely acknowledged.

"Why are you different?" Muramasa pursued.

"My wielder, was a hollow, shinigami, and human" Zangetsu replied simply.

Muramasa's eyes visibly widened in surprise.

"I will spare you any questions concerning how that came to be, and simply ask why your wielder threw you away," he continued.

Zangetsu halted in their walk and slowly looked at Muramasa before saying, "My wielder did not throw me away" with a rising anger brewing.

"But…" Muramasa said before Zangetsu raised his hand to silence him.

"My wielder gave me the last of his spiritual energy and sacrificed himself to protect my life" Zangetsu explained before he once again continued walking.

"I see" was all Muramasa said.

They continued walking side by side until they entered a large open area where their comrades were residing.

"Muramasa" a Zanpakuto said wearing samurai armor.

"Yes, Senbonzakura" Muramasa replied.

"I believe recruiting _Zangetsu_ to be a grave mistake," Senbonzakura stated with slight frustration.

Muramasa looked at Zangetsu with a curious glance, Zangetsu was simply leaning against the wall with his eyes closed.

"Would you please elaborate, Senbonzakura?" Muramasa asked, turning back to face the disapproving Zanpakuto.

"He…" Senbonzakura started before Zangetsu interrupted, "has done battle with…five of your comrades."

Muramasa raised an eyebrow at this revelation, "Is that so?"

Senbonzakura gritted his teeth.

"I do not forget those who I and my wielder have crossed paths with." Zangetsu began, standing up straight and walking towards the center of the group.

"Zabimaru, Zanpakuto of Abarai Renji" Zangetsu said pointing at a woman covered in fur and small boy wearing a white garment.

"Hōzukimaru, Zanpakuto of Ikkaku Madarame" Zangetsu continued, pointing at a large man with dark brown skin and wild orange hair.

"Gonryōmaru, Zanpakuto of Chōjirō Sasakibe, and Gegetsuburi, Zanpakuto of Marechiyo Ōmaeda, my wielder had defeated the two of you barehanded" Zangetsu said.

"Senbonzakura" Zangetsu said with a pause, looking directly at the samurai-clad man standing not ten feet away, "Zanpakuto of…"

"Kuchiki Byakuya" another voice spoke.

All the Zanpakuto, with the exception of Zangetsu, looked at the newcomer in shock, soon replaced with distaste.

"What brings a Shinigami Captain to our humble abode?" a dark man with a red outline asked psychotically.

"I am following my instinct" the Captain replied.

"What is your instinct telling you, Kuchiki Byakuya?" Muramasa asked curiously.

"To protect my pride" was all his reply.

Muramasa stared at Byakuya for a prolonged period before saying, "Very well."

"If you wish to question anyone to justify my presence, Sode no Shirayuki" Zangetsu continued, turning his head and glancing at the pale skinned female.

"Zanpakuto of Kuchiki Rukia, knew me nearly as well as my previous wielder" Zangetsu said with a tinge of sadness in his voice, before he walked away from the group off to the side.

Muramasa looked at Zangetsu, before turning his attention to Sode no Shirayuki, "What does he mean by that?" he asked.

Sode no Shirayuki looked at Zangetsu compassionately and without looking away she replied, "Zangetsu and I once resided within the same soul, he belongs here, perhaps more than anyone."

There were audible gasps at this statement, many Zanpakuto simply too shocked to utter a single word.

Byakuya was unperturbed and walked over towards Zangetsu.

"So, I was correct in assuming that Kurosaki Ichigo, and the one called Danketsu were one in the same" Byakuya stated more than questioned.

"Ah" was all Zangetsu's reply.

Byakuya's eyebrows furrowed slightly before he just as quickly covered his face with a calm mask, and he walked away.

Sode no Shirayuki approached Zangetsu and placed a hand on his shoulder, he didn't seem to mind as he slowly covered her hand with his own.

"I am sorry, Zangetsu" she whispered.

Zangetsu merely nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"Zangetsu, come" Muramasa said.

The two walked out of the area, side by side, and after a few minutes Muramasa broke the silence, "I have a favor to ask of you."

Zangetsu merely glanced at Muramasa.

"Captain-Commander Yamamoto has placed himself within a barrier and I cannot destroy it alone, to do so is crucial towards our goal" Muramasa explained.

"You're requesting my assistance in destroying this barrier." Zangetsu said.

"Yes" Muramasa answered.

"What is the purpose of destroying this barrier that protects the Captain-Commander?" Zangetsu inquired.

"So I can free his Zanpakuto, Ryūjin Jakka. I wish to free all Zanpakuto from Shinigami rule," Muramasa said.

"Do you take me for a fool, Muramasa?" Zangetsu asked.

"I don't understand" Muramasa said with the smallest hint of worry, nearly discernable, but Zangetsu noticed.

"What is your true goal? I know it is not for Zanpakuto to rule Soul Society" Zangetsu elaborated he looked forward.

Muramasa was quiet and took a hard look at Zangetsu before replying, "Captain-Commander Yamamoto has information concerning the location of my wielder."

"If that is the case, then I will help you," Zangetsu replied calmly.

Muramasa's eyes widened ever so slightly before a small smile crept onto his face, "Thank you" he whispered softly.

They continued their walk within the cave until Muramasa abruptly stopped and hunched over in pain, his hand coming up to cover his mouth as he began coughing.

Zangetsu stopped and looked at Muramasa with slight concern, "What is wrong?"

Muramasa eventually calmed down and straightened himself before saying, "I need to go to Hueco Mundo."

Zangetsu gazed at him curiously before raising his hand and tearing a hole out of nothingness, he opened a garganta.

"Of course, you're part hollow" Muramasa said with realization.

"Ah" Zangetsu replied before he walked into it, followed by Muramasa.

*** Seireitei, Soul Society ***

Starrk slowly walked around Seireitei, a bit surprised that he had caused no outburst or commotion given his presence.

"_I wonder where everyone is_," he thought to himself.

"Why hello there Espada-san, it is good to see you," Kyoraku exclaimed happily.

"Hello, Taichō-san" Starrk replied.

"What brings you to Soul Society?" Kyoraku asked.

"I'm here to give a status update on our forces. Did something happen since we were here last?" Starrk asked looking around at all the damage to buildings.

"Yeah, we've got ourselves a Zanpakuto rebellion, and it seems Danketsu's Zanpakuto has joined them" Kyoraku explained.

Starrk was shocked, to say the least, "What do you mean, 'Danketsu's Zanpakuto has joined them'?"

"It seems that prior to Danketsu's tragic death, he gave his Zanpakuto his remaining reiatsu and threw his sword out into the distance. Well, coincidentally, our encounter with the leader of the Zanpakuto rebellion happened to be in the same place where his sword landed" Kyoraku elaborated.

"Do you know where Danketsu's Zanpakuto is now?" Starrk asked hopefully.

"Not a clue, they've hidden themselves fairly well. Besides, we have to repair the damage they caused to the Seireitei and finish organizing our divisions in case they decide to attack again, or worse, Baraggan decides to attack simultaneously with them" Kyoraku finished.

"I see. Please inform the other Captains that we will still assist Soul Society with Baraggan and his army. I should get back to Hueco Mundo, I'll leave you to your work" Starrk said before walking away.

"Will do Espada-san" Kyoraku chimed.

Starrk walked down the streets of the Seireitei, glancing here and there at the damaged buildings, some of which were still ablaze, before he found himself in front of one of the gates. He calmly placed his hand underneath gate and gently lifted it, and then proceeded to walk out.

After a couple of minutes of walking away from the Seireitei he felt it acceptable at that distance to open up a garganta, as he didn't wish to cause any alarm for the souls in the Rukongai District.

*** Hueco Mundo ***

"Why is it you needed to come here, Muramasa?" Zangetsu asked.

Muramasa didn't answer, he flash-stepped a good distance away as if discovering what he was looking for. Zangetsu simply followed closely behind Muramasa, figuring an answer would come eventually.

Muramasa came to a stop and Zangetsu soon followed, they were in the middle of the Menos Forest with seemingly no one around, but they both knew better, a Vasto Lorde was nearby.

The Vasto Lorde walked out from behind a tree, the silhouette was all that could be seen and it asked, "What do you want?"

Zangetsu glanced at Muramasa, the exact same question running through his own thoughts.

"Replenishment" Muramasa replied, before outstretching his hand and a wave of purple reiatsu passed through the Vasto Lorde, who seemed frozen in place.

Muramasa slowly walked towards the Vasto Lorde and placed his hand on the hollow's skull, but before Muramasa could drain the Vasto Lorde, Zangetsu intervened.

Zangetsu appeared next to them, grabbed hold of Muramasa's hand, lifted it off the hollow's skull, and whispered, "This is unacceptable."

Muramasa looked at Zangetsu with narrowed eyes, "I cannot sustain myself until my wielder has been freed."

"I will not allow you to _use_ hollows" Zangetsu said before grabbing Muramasa's arm and flash-stepping a great distance away, thereby sparing the Vasto Lorde's life.

They finally ceased, now above the forest and in the deserts of Hueco Mundo, Zangetsu release his hold on Muramasa.

"If you are in need of reiatsu, I can assist you," Zangetsu said calmly.

"Why would you do that?" Muramasa questioned suspiciously.

"If it means that you will spare hollows, it is of little consequence" Zangetsu replied stoically.

Muramasa held his gaze for a little longer before relenting, "Very well, thank you."

Zangetsu walked up to Muramasa, placed his hand over his chest, and slowly began restoring his reiatsu.

"I will be replacing the hollow reiatsu with shinigami reiatsu, since my body can accept it with no complications" Zangetsu explained.

Muramasa merely nodded in acknowledgement before saying, "Once you are finished we will return to our base and I will give orders for the final battle."

*** Somewhere Else, Hueco Mundo ***

Starrk walked out from the garganta and landed on the soft desert sands of Hueco Mundo.

"_Nice to be back_" Starrk thought contently.

Starrk took a deep breath, relishing the air of Hueco Mundo, before two reiatsu signatures caught his attention.

"One feels like a Shinigami, and the other feels like…" Starrk said aloud until he recognized just whom the second signature belonged to, "_Danketsu's Zanpakuto!_" he thought in surprise.

Starrk quickly began to sonido towards the two signatures, however they were quite far away and getting there would take some time.

Zangetsu finished replenishing Muramasa's reiatsu and removing any trace of hollow he had within him.

"I feel…much better, thank you Zangetsu" Muramasa said.

"Ah, let us return to Soul Society" Zangetsu replied.

"Yes, it is time for our final act" Muramasa stated.

Zangetsu raised his hand and ripped open a tear in the air, a garganta opening a pathway to Soul Society from the lifeless deserts of Hueco Mundo.

Muramasa stepped inside, while Zangetsu took a long and saddened look across the world he had called home with his partner, which now only reminded him of what he had lost.

Starrk finally arrived to where he had sensed the reiatsu only to catch a glimpse of someone as a garganta closed.

**Chapter 11: Instinct**

* * *

Author's Notes:

If you have any questions or comments, feel free to leave them in a review or private message.

-OSA


	12. Exploit

Zangetsu raised his hand and ripped open a tear in the air, a garganta opening a pathway to Soul Society from the lifeless deserts of Hueco Mundo.

Muramasa stepped inside, while Zangetsu took a long and saddened look across the world he had called home with his partner, which now only reminded him of what he had lost.

Starrk finally arrived to where he had sensed the reiatsu only to catch a glimpse of someone as a garganta closed.

* * *

"**Capitalize any moment of weakness, for the enemy would do no less" – OSA**

**Chapter 12: Exploit**

Muramasa and Zangetsu returned to the cave, and the Zanpakuto looked expectantly at their leader for orders.

"My brothers, my sisters, it is time for Zanpakuto to rule over Soul Society. Let us go and destroy them all!" Muramasa said fiercely to his followers as he looked at each and every one of their faces.

"It's about time, I've been itching to get some Shinigami blood!" the red and black skinned Zanpakuto said maniacally.

"Yeah!" others yelled in agreement.

The Zanpakuto all began racing towards Soul Society, eager to kill their previous owners, while Muramasa and Zangetsu slowly trailed behind them.

"We will search for the Captain-Commander as they assault Soul Society and the Shinigami are distracted" Muramasa stated.

"Very well" Zangetsu replied as he followed Muramasa.

They traversed the area, the world becoming a blur as they sped across the land in search of a trace of the Captain-Commander's reiatsu.

They eventually found themselves at a moss-covered entrance to what appeared to be a secluded cave, just as the Zanpakuto began their assault on Soul Society.

*** Soul Society ***

"Intruders, I repeat, intruders have breached Soul Society's defenses, report to your divisions immediately and await instructions!"

The divisions became a hectic flurry of members and seated officers scrambling to their positions ready to receive their orders in a moment's notice.

"You, take four members with you to the West Quadrant, and you, take ten members with you to the South Quadrant!" Captain Ukitake ordered various officers of his squad.

A messenger suddenly appeared and kneeled before the Captain as he waited to be approached.

"Yes, what is it?" Captain Ukitake asked as he continued sending various officers and members of his division to assist different sections of Soul Society.

"I have a priority one message from the Central 46!" the messenger said urgently.

This caused Captain Ukitake to stop in his actions and do a double take on what he just heard. As far as the Captains knew, the Central 46 hadn't even begun the process of finding suitable candidates to fill the vacant positions, and yet here they were, already replaced and back in power; Captain Ukitake, needless to say, was thoroughly confused.

"When did the Central 46 fill the vacant seats?" he asked after regaining his wits.

"They filled the last position several hours ago and have orders that all Captains are to report to their chambers immediately!" the messenger replied.

"At a time like this, what are they thinking" Captain Ukitake said in disbelief.

After sending the last of his members to assist other squads in the assault from the Zanpakuto, Captain Ukitake quickly departed for the Central 46 chambers.

Throughout the rest of Soul Society, the Lieutenants began battling their Zanpakuto to get them back, while unseated officers did their best with the havoc being caused to the various structures and buildings they had just finished repairing.

*** Elsewhere ***

"I must say, you didn't seem to put a lot of thought into where you would hide yourself, Captain-Commander Yamamoto" Muramasa said with amusement.

The Captain-Commander simply remained seated, showing no visible reaction that he heard a single word said by Muramasa.

Muramasa walked around the barrier surrounding the Captain-Commander, his hand grazing it ever so slightly as he appeared to be inspecting it.

"If you would be so kind, Zangetsu" Muramasa said while gesturing to the barrier that surrounded the Captain-Commander.

Zangetsu glanced at Muramasa briefly before looking over at the barrier.

He slowly walked forward, and as he approached the barrier he gently placed his hand on it and closed his eyes, apparently deep in concentration.

Moments later he created distance between himself and the shield. Zangetsu materialized his sword, and gazed at the blade his partner had wielded prior to his death. A tinge of sadness flickered in his eyes before he steeled himself, reeled back the blade as an aura of resolve began emanating from his very core, and uttered two words in almost a whisper, "Getsuga Tenshō."

A black fang of destructive energy was launched at the barrier, and when it struck, a violent storm of reiatsu sprang forth until the barrier gave way to the awe-inspiring power and dissipated into nothingness.

The Captain-Commander looked up from where he was sitting, noticing his barrier had been destroyed, and saw the joyous glint in the eyes of Muramasa as he outstretched his hand and shot a purple wave of energy towards him.

Fire erupted everywhere, creating a hole leading directly to above the cave and Muramasa began laughing maniacally, "I no longer have any need for you Captain-Commander Yamamoto, nor do I have any need for you, Zangetsu!"

Zangetsu looked over at Muramasa as he had a wide and victorious grin across his face before Muramasa disappeared to above the ground, while Yamamoto's Zanpakuto, Ryūjin Jakka, encased them both in fire.

"We have all been deceived," the Captain-Commander stated as he stood up from where he was sitting.

"You are incorrect" Zangetsu replied as the Captain-Commander gave him a questioning glance.

"I knew he would deceive me since the very beginning, I simply chose the lesser of two evils, but his crimes against me will not go without…an execution" Zangetsu said before lightly snapping his fingers.

*** In Karakura ***

"_I'm coming Kouga, we will be reunited again, and make all who have wronged us pay_" Muramasa thought as he raced to his wielder's location.

"There's the island!" Muramasa said aloud, but just before landing he felt a sudden burning in his chest.

"W-what is this?" Muramasa exclaimed as he looked down at his body. A white light began to shine more and more brightly until he was finally engulfed by pillar of energy and completely obliterated.

*** Elsewhere ***

"I shall leave you to deal with your Zanpakuto, Captain-Commander Yamamoto" Zangetsu said before disappearing.

Yamamoto withdrew his sword and prepared himself to give Ryūjin Jakka a thorough lesson.

*** Central 46 Chambers ***

As Captain Ukitake approached the entrance to the Central 46 chambers, he heard a lot of commotion and chatter as he drew closer to the doorway. He reached out for the door handle and opened the door and walked inside.

As he walked inside and the door closed, the commotion and chatter abruptly stopped. Captain Ukitake thought nothing odd of this and continued his trek to the meeting hall.

"Looks like you made it pretty boy," someone said to the side of Captain Ukitake.

The white-haired Captain looked to his left side and saw his long time friend, "Kyoraku!" he exclaimed happily.

"It seems like we're the first ones here, I haven't seen anyone else since I got here besides you" Kyoraku said as he walked alongside Ukitake.

"I must admit, it's a bit strange that we're just now hearing about the Central 46 seats already being filled, and for them to call the Captains to their chambers during a time like this is all but peculiar" Ukitake mused.

"You know those higher-ups, they always think that they take precedence over everything else" Kyoraku said humorously.

"I suppose you're right" he agreed.

They both came upon the entrance to the meeting hall and walked inside, neither knowing what to expect from the Central 46.

*** Soul Society ***

As Zangetsu began heading back towards Soul Society, when he suddenly sensed a reiatsu signature that he hadn't felt in what seemed like a lifetime ago, and he quickly diverted his route.

A garganta had just closed as he arrived, and there, standing in her transcendent beauty, was the woman whom he, and his former wielder both loved with all their being.

**Chapter 12: Exploit**

* * *

Author's Notes:

If you have any questions or comments, feel free to leave them in a review or private message.

-OSA


	13. Betray

As Zangetsu began heading back towards Soul Society, when he suddenly sensed a reiatsu signature that he hadn't felt in what seemed like a lifetime ago, and he quickly diverted his route.

A garganta had just closed as he arrived, and there, standing in her transcendent beauty, was the woman whom he, and his former wielder both loved with all their being.

* * *

"**Close your eyes tight, and overlook the knife coming at you from behind. Open your eyes widely, and overlook the knife coming at you from ahead." – OSA**

**Chapter 13: Betray**

Zangetsu stood without moving so much as an inch, without taking a single breath, or uttering a single word. After hurtling through the emotional turmoil by the news of his wielder's death, the sight of this person made him question his sanity. Is this real? Is she really in front of me? Am I simply delusional and experiencing some sort of hallucination?

Question upon question was pondered as Zangetsu remained in the same place for several minutes until the silence was broken.

"Zangetsu" she said in almost a whisper.

Zangetsu's normally stoic face showed a rather shocked expression as her words cut across the air and into his ears. He was perplexed, stupefied, bewildered, and among other things as this woman stood before him in a glowing beauty.

"Zangetsu" she spoke again, bringing the Zanpakuto Spirit out of his daze.

"Yes, Harribel-sama?" he asked with the slightest hint of hesitation, for fear that this moment may wash away as some mere dream or illusion.

"Danketsu…" she began, pausing to calm her breathing, which had quickened since entering Soul Society.

Zangetsu was all but focused upon hearing his wielder's name, his facial expression was brought together in focus and he gave his undivided attention at every word Harribel said.

"Danketsu needs your help" she spoke weakly, bringing her hand upon her chest as she clutched it in discomfort.

Zangetsu was in disbelief.

"He is dead, Harribel-sama, how is it that I can help him?" he questioned, as she was there to witness his wielder's demise.

"He is not" she replied, her breathing becoming short pants as her discomfort grew.

Zangetsu closed the distance between them and gazed into her eyes with the most serious of expressions, "Where is he?" he asked with a pleading voice.

Harribel gently grabbed hold of Zangetsu's hand and placed it on her sternum, "In here."

Zangetsu's eyes widened in shock as he began feeling quiet pulses of reiatsu, the likes of which he hadn't felt in what seemed to be an eternity.

Zangetsu narrowed his eyes before saying, "Ready yourself, there will be pain."

Harribel nodded her head slightly before Zangetsu plunged his hand within her; she could not scream for the pain was so great, but she endured it if only for her love.

After the longest minute of Harribel's life, Zangetsu abruptly pulled out a figure clad in white with black messy hair.

Zangetsu was at a loss for words, overcome with such joy that words indeed could not describe it. He closed his eyes in contentment before dissolving into the white-clad figure that was kneeling before Harribel.

"I accept you too, my Harribel," the man said as he stood to his full height and revealed his face.

Harribel looked on weakly as her eyes began to tear up while she gazed into the one she loved with all her soul, "Danketsu."

He swiftly closed the distance and captured her lips with his, embracing her form with all the emotion and strength that he could muster, with a blissful happiness that he had never experienced in his life.

He deepened the kiss as his hands danced across her body, trying to capture her within himself for fear of losing her if he let go.

They broke their kiss and rested their foreheads against one another, breathing each other in as they relished in their reunion.

"I have missed you" Danketsu whispered softly.

"As I have you," she replied.

They stood unmoving for what appeared to be hours, both silent, and both overjoyed at being together once again, but alas they needed to part from their embrace, for they had company.

"Danketsu-san, I must say it makes us most happy that you are alive and well, although we all thought you died during Baraggan's attack on Soul Society" Captain Unohana exclaimed.

"So did I" Danketsu replied before looking at the group that stood before them, "I would think that half of Soul Society's forces would not come to greet us for only to welcome me back to the world of spirits?" he questioned as several Captains and Lieutenants were around them.

"We have orders from Central 46," Captain Byakuya said evenly.

Danketsu narrowed his eyes ever so slightly, already not liking the sound of things to come, "And what, pray tell, did the illustrious governing body of Soul Society order the Shinigami before me to do exactly?"

"To eliminate Baraggan's army within Hueco Mundo. We were wondering if perhaps you may assist us in getting there by opening a garganta?" Captain Unohana asked.

Danketsu relaxed, albeit slightly, "Oh, I see. Sure, I can take us all there and we'll end this pointless rebellion."

"Actually, Danketsu-san, Captains Ukitake and Kyoraku would like to speak with both you and Harribel within the Seireitei. We have been instructed to inform your forces within Las Noches so that we may join together to better eliminate Barragan and his followers" Captain Unohana interrupted.

Danketsu pondered it briefly before lifting his arm and tearing open a garganta to Hueco Mundo, "Have fun."

The Shinigami assault team vanished within the garganta before it closed and both Danketsu and Harribel made their way to the Seireitei.

They both began traveling towards the center of Soul Society, enjoying a serene silence between them; their company with each other was all that was needed for the two.

After several minutes, Danketsu spoke up, "May I ask you something, Harribel?"

She glanced over at him, curiosity evident on her face, "Of course Danketsu."

He paused briefly, as if to ponder what he was thinking, before saying, "Would you move in with me?"

Harribel stopped in their travels.

Danketsu ceased as well and turned to look at her.

He could see a red blush stain her cheeks behind her collar, and a grin etched its way across his entire face, "Careful Harribel, if you look any more beautiful I wont be able to restrain myself any further" he said with a playful voice.

Harribel glared at him slightly, "Do not ruin this moment with your silly antics" she said before turning her head away from him.

"I'm not the only one with 'silly' antics, am I Harribel" Danketsu said in that same playful manner before he vanished and reappeared in front of where she was looking, startling her ever so briefly.

Danketsu placed his hands softly on her face, "I told ya didn't I?" he spoke huskily as he slowly brought their faces closer together, "If you didn't stop lookin' any more beautiful then I wouldn't be able to stop myself" and right before his lips touched hers she brought up her leg right between his groin.

"Gah!" he stifled a scream as he clutched between his legs.

"And it is as I said, do not ruin this moment with your antics" Harribel said sternly, although Danketsu could see the subtle mirth in her eyes, and despite being in great discomfort he couldn't help but smile.

"I'm glad to see you haven't changed in my absence" he chuckled before embracing her in a warm hug.

As his body wrapped itself around her, he softly spoke into her ear, "I will not spend another moment away from you, my Harribel. If you wish, your fraccion may also move in if that will make the decision any easier" he finished saying, his hot breath tickling her ear as his deep rough voice sent a fuzzy feeling throughout her body.

"Very well" Harribel conceded, although a smile graced her lips.

Danketsu merely smiled from ear to ear and gave her another powerful embrace as he nearly squeezed the life from her.

"Thank you" he said softly.

They arrived in the center of Seireitei in search of Captain Ukitake and Kyoraku, but had yet to find either one of them.

"I wonder why they are making us wait, perhaps they are preoccupied" Danketsu mused aloud.

Harribel merely shrugged, not very interested.

They trekked across the Seireitei, glimpsing every so now and then at the structures with mild interest as they searched for the Captains who wished to see them.

Suddenly they were surrounded on all sides.

Danketsu didn't visibly react, he calmly glanced at the Shinigami as he quickly analyzed the situation, "What is the meaning of this, Shinigami?"

"Our greatest apologies Danketsu-san, but we have orders to dispose of you Arrancar" Captain Kyoraku said regretfully as he appeared atop a building in front of them.

"We wish it hadn't come to this, but we must obey the law," Captain Ukitake said as he appeared next to his friend.

Danketsu narrowed his eyes, "I see."

He looked over at his love and although he didn't show it, worry and fear for her was very predominant in his thoughts, as he very well knew her condition was very weak after housing his soul.

"I believe it is time I prove to all Shinigami, that Hollows are no longer the hunted" Danketsu said solemnly as he slowly drew his Zanpakuto.

**Chapter 13: Betray**

* * *

Author's Notes:

If you have any questions or comments, feel free to leave them in a review or private message.

-OSA


	14. Deceive

Danketsu narrowed his eyes, "I see."

He looked over at his love and although he didn't show it, worry and fear for her was very predominant in his thoughts, as he very well knew her condition was very weak after housing his soul.

"I believe it is time I prove to all Shinigami, that Hollows are no longer the hunted" Danketsu said solemnly as he slowly drew his Zanpakuto.

* * *

"**An affirmation of truths, an affirmation of lies, an affirmation of facts, all are irrelevant in this world's majority" – OSA**

**Chapter 14: Deceive**

Danketsu slowly drew his sword from its hilt, and raised it above his head towards the heavens, admiring its beauty and strength, before slashing downwards towards the Shinigami in front of him.

"_Our pain…"_

He then began tearing through the hordes of Shinigami who came at him in droves, decapitating them in half; a shower of blood soon began to drench the area.

"_will now become…"_

He quickly dodged an attack made by Kyoraku, and traversed across the combat zone to make fast work of the other Shinigami forces, cutting through whatever got in his way.

"_your pain!"_

As he cut through the air at the Shinigami who stood rather close together, a mixture of spiritual pressure and black energy discharged from Danketsu's blade, knocking out all of the Shinigami if not killing them outright.

"They were fodder" Danketsu began speaking, gesturing towards the countless bodies that lay before them, "they were following orders, out of some pointless sense of duty. They knew very little of the world they were sworn to protect. They knew very little of the truths that lay beyond their superior officer's order. Their deaths were quick and painless, which suited how much of a role they played in this betrayal. You two, however…" he finished saying, resting his eyes on the two Captains who stood before him, "won't die so mercifully."

Kyoraku removed his straw hat and pink kimono as he readied himself for what had yet to come, "The justice of this world demands your death, we cannot place our own personal justice above that, Danketsu-san" Kyoraku said with a tinge of sadness.

"How arrogant" Danketsu said rather plainly, "of Shinigami to presume that they represent the world's justice."

Before Kyoraku had the chance to respond, Danketsu suddenly appeared in front of him, his blade coming down upon him with a speed he could hardly register.

He quickly brought up his Zanpakuto to parry the attack, and the shock on his face at the strength of Danketsu was ever apparent on his normally laidback features.

Danketsu could see, out of the corner of his eye, Ukitake staring intently at Harribel down below as both Danketsu and Kyoraku were fighting on the rooftop of a nearby building.

"_Think again"_ Danketsu thought before reappearing in front of the white-haired Captain and landing a kick into his midsection, vaulting him into other buildings down below.

"Katen Kyokotsu!" he heard Kyoraku say, and with it a notable increase in the Captain's reiatsu.

Danketsu sped towards Kyoraku, his blade reeled back in anticipation to strike, and began crossing blades at lightning pace and frightful strength.

Kyoraku thrust his sword forward in attempt to stab Danketsu in the stomach, but Danketsu twisted his body to avoid the attack and proceeded to slash upward at the Captain's overextended arm, but he was parried before he could reach flesh.

Danketsu quickly aimed a kick within the Captain's guard at a forearm and pushed his blade away, following it up with a spinning back kick to the face, launching the Captain to the same buildings Ukitake was directed into.

"Come now Captains, you haven't suffered nearly enough for either of you to be dead just yet!" Danketsu yelled.

After the dust settled, and the silence came, Danketsu waited patiently for the attack to come, he could feel it in the air, and his instincts were honed to deadly accuracy as he could sense all that was around him.

"Bushogoma!" he heard from down below, and saw a circular attack of wind and reiatsu coming towards him.

Danketsu gripped his blade tightly, lifted his arm, and with the most silent of whispers he said, "Getsuga…Tenshō."

The black and red energy of violent destruction went wailing downwards to meet the attack, and went through it with no visible resistance at all.

Danketsu heard the sound of steel cutting through the air behind him and Kyoraku uttering something quietly, Danketsu deftly spun around to meet the attack he expected to come, but much to his surprise it came from his right side rather than from directly behind.

"Irooni: White" Kyoraku said, and Danketsu felt his blade dig into his shoulder with more force than he expected.

Danketsu kicked Kyoraku's arm out from under him, which effectively removed the blade that was dug into his shoulder, and before he could strike him he disappeared.

Danketsu's attention was brought back to the ground as he saw his own attack, which he used not moments ago, come hurtling back towards him.

He sidestepped the attack and quickly sped towards the ground to close the gap between him and whoever had launched that attack.

The glimpse of white hair informed him that it was Ukitake who had somehow reflected his attack, said Captain having quickly leapt from his previous position to dodge Danketsu's strike, which created a small crater and resulting explosion from impact.

Ukitake landed atop a nearby building, while Danketsu touched down on the opposing building.

Danketsu quickly sensed a presence behind him and spun around, his sword coming along with him as he slashed sideways at his eye level, but much to his surprise, Kyoraku melted into the building.

Growing frustrated, as Danketsu turned back towards Ukitake he charged his blade and released it upon the Captain. The white-haired Captain absorbed the attack and with increased speed launched it back towards its owner.

Danketsu, anticipating the maneuver, had vanished before the attack had even left Ukitake's blade and attacked him from behind.

Frightfully, Ukitake spun around just in time to parry the attack, but the ever-increasing strength that was coming down upon his sword was on the verge of breaking through.

Moments before Danketsu was about to overwhelm Ukitake, Danketsu sensed Kyoraku several hundred meters away from them, and much to his dismay, directly behind Harribel.

Harribel suddenly registered someone behind her, but it was too late. Kyoraku began rising up from behind her, and before she could retaliate, she was impaled through the abdomen with his blade.

"No!" Danketsu screamed.

In almost slow motion, Danketsu discharged an attack at Ukitake as their blades were still locked, seemingly obliterating him in the process, and desperately made his way towards Harribel.

As Kyoraku began to withdraw his blade from Harribel's stomach, Danketsu was suddenly in front of Harribel, and as she fell he slashed sideways, narrowly missing Harribel's head and lopping off Kyoraku's own in the process.

Before Harribel hit the ground, Danketsu caught her body and held her gently, hysterical concern displayed openly in his eyes.

He was at a loss for words.

He quickly placed his hand over her abdomen in an attempt to feed his reiatsu into her and stop the bleeding. It didn't appear to be working and the color of her skin was slowly starting to pale.

The gears in Danketsu's head were working at an exponential rate, thinking of any possible way to save Harribel's life, and suddenly it hit him, "Nel!"

Then realization sunk in, and he felt his throat close up as his emotions began to rise to the surface, and anger seemed to be ahead of all of them.

"_We have orders from Central 46"_

"_And what, pray tell, did the illustrious governing body of Soul Society order the Shinigami before me to do exactly?"_

"_To eliminate Baraggan's army within Hueco Mundo. We were wondering if perhaps you may assist us in getting there by opening a garganta?"_

"_Oh, I see. Sure, I can take us all there and we'll end this pointless rebellion."_

"_Actually, Danketsu-san, Captains Ukitake and Kyoraku would like to speak with both you and Harribel within the Seireitei. We have been instructed to inform your forces within Las Noches so that we may join together to better eliminate Barragan and his followers"_

"_Have fun."_

Those last two words rung louder and louder in his head as he repeated them to himself over and over, and with it his anger rose higher and higher.

"_They went to kill ALL Arrancar, not just Baraggan's group, and I told them to have…fun," _he thought as he was beside himself.

"_I have to save them, I have to save…Harribel. I might not be too late, if I leave now" _he thought hopefully and as he was about to lift off from the ground and out of the Seireitei, the presence of another made itself known, with anger, and with fire.

"Betrayer! You will pay for what you have done, hollow!" the oldest and most powerful Shinigami in existence roared.

Confusion briefly appeared across Danketu's features before his face contorted in pure, animalistic rage.

"You have the audacity to say such a thing! No more games, no more talking, simply no more will I endure!" Danketsu bellowed before he gently laid Harribel down and raised his blade, the tip of the sword facing himself.

He grabbed the hilt with both hands, and abruptly thrust his sword into his body, impaling himself in the process.

The Captain-Commander was surprised, albeit briefly as his previous anger quickly took over when he noticed Danketsu's reiatsu began to rise at astronomical rates, and a white substance oozed over his body.

As the white substance subsided and his new form had taken shape, one could see sharp claws on both his hands and feet, a small whole where his sternum once was with black lines going across his body, long flowing white hair draped down his back and shoulders, the focal point of this transformation being his terrifying mask, which screamed of death and devastation.

The Captain-Commander was unfazed, his eyes emitted a steeled resolve and unshakable mental fortitude where one might think he had no emotions to speak of, if not for his obvious outburst earlier over the deaths of his pupils, Kyoraku and Ukitake.

Danketsu glanced down at Harribel, who was looking worse as time passed on, and as Danketsu looked back up he let loose a guttural roar filled with hatred and loathing.

"Reduce All Creation to Ash, Ryūjin Jakka!" Yamamoto bellowed as fires bathed his Zanpakuto, an exhausting heat emanating from his sword.

Danketsu removed his sword from the hilt, bent his knees ever so slightly, and propelled himself towards Yamamoto with no hesitation or fear, only hatred.

They locked blades and the spiritual conflict in the area was on such a grand scale that the nearby buildings were failing under the pressure.

They bore wholes into one another, as each looked the other in the eyes, neither wavering, none giving an inch to the other, and both meeting each other in strength and power.

Yamamoto began to release more flames that passed over Danketsu's form, whether they were having any affect was anyone's guess, as he gave no visible reaction to the exposure.

There was a noticeable increase in reiatsu coming from Danketsu's blade, but was soon forgotten as Danketsu began charging a bright red Cero between the tips of his horns.

The Captain-Commander flash-stepped at the last second to avoid the blast radius and launched waves of fire to the back of Danketsu. Danketsu quickly spun around and released a black wave of energy and negated the Commander's attack.

Danketsu followed closely behind his attack and rushed through the explosion to meet the Commander head on, who was unfazed by the tactic and met Danketsu's blade with his own.

Danketsu began an onslaught of strikes with unbridled fury and strength, and yet the Commander countered each attack with as much zeal and unrelenting resolve.

As the Commander parried yet another one of Danketsu's strikes, Danketsu increased his speed dramatically and landed a kick to the Commander's ribs, marking the first time since their fight began where one surpassed the other, but this would soon change as the Commander was suddenly behind Danketsu and landed a spinning back kick to the hollow's head.

Danketsu stood from the wreckage he caused when he crashed into the buildings and cracked his neck from side to side, seemingly unaffected, much like the Commander was from his own attack previously.

Danketsu quickly vaulted forward with sonido, his movements becoming increasingly difficult to track, and slashed sideways at the Commander who parried the attack, but was visibly pushed by the strength behind it; Danketsu then reeled back his fist and launched a bala directly at the Commander's chest, knocking him back several hundred feet.

The battle continued much in the same way, with each of them landing an equal number of attacks, and neither gaining an upper hand over the other for very long.

However, eventually Danketsu was beginning to slowly ware the Captain-Commander down due to his regenerative capabilities, which the Commander had none to speak of.

Danketsu looked down upon the Commander from higher ground, and as the Shinigami stood up from yet another attack, Danketsu charged his Zanpakuto with dangerous levels of reiatsu and threw several dozen bala down below to obscure the line of sight of the Commander.

Yamamoto narrowed his eyes in suspicion as dust and debris clouded his vision, when a sword came at him with deadly speed and he simply knocked the blade away from his bath several yards away, stabbing itself into the ground.

He soon discovered a presence behind him and skillfully turned around in time to strike down at Danketsu whose sharp claws were halfway from impaling his body.

Danketsu forced a great deal of reiatsu into his hand as he caught Yamamoto's blade in hand, but did little for stopping his hand, and soon arm, from being engulfed in fire.

Before he lost strength in his arm from holding Yamamoto's blade back, he summoned his blade into his free hand, and much to the shock of Yamamoto, stabbed the Commander straight through.

Danketsu didn't miss the opportunity he was now presented with, and quickly charged a Cero between his horns and fired it straight through the Commander's chest. Danketsu soon let go of Yamamoto's blade, and retracted his own Zanpakuto from the Commander's chest, before leaping backwards and trying to heal his severely burned arm.

Then, with a ragged breath, the Captain-Commander Yamamoto fell to his knees and collapsed onto the ground, seemingly dead.

Danketsu desperately sped off and gently picked up Harribel, who was barely holding onto to life at this point, and he departed for Hueco Mundo.

Yamamoto lay on the ground, his blood pouring out of the several holes in his body, and his weary breaths were all that indicated he was still alive.

Several minutes passed, a silence came that all but decided the battle was finally over, and before Yamamoto could take his last breath, he could hear someone nearby begin to clap his or her hands.

"Allow me to say, what I once told Hirako Shinji. The betrayal you can see is trivial. What is truly fearsome is the betrayal that you don't see, Yamamoto Genryūsai."

The Captain-Commander barely had enough to strength to widen his eyes in pure shock at the sound of the voice that spoke to him, "A-Aizen…Sōsuke!"

Yamamoto could hear footsteps approaching him, slowly becoming louder as they drew closer to his dying body.

"As much as it would please me to kill you with my own sword, I think it would be more befitting that in your dying breaths, were the only person in existence to know the truth behind this entire ordeal," he said while slowly walking towards the Commander.

"It is unfortunate that I cannot thank Danketsu personally, for if not for him, I could not have evolved into the being that I am today. You must understand, Yamamoto Genryūsai, that fear is necessary for evolution. The fear of the destruction of one's soul is the most basic example of this development. Spiritual power increases most easily when the soul is in danger of termination, and much like us, the Hōgyoku works in the exact same way," he explained.

"This deception had little involvement on my part, because Danketsu has had a seed of distrust for Shinigami long before I faked my own death. It simply took another set of fake orders from the Central 46 to break that last wall of restraint, which I had hoped would result in both of your deaths" he stated as he was directly in front of the Captain-Commander.

As Yamamoto glanced up at Aizen, he noticed a difference in his appearance. His brown hair was now much longer, his eyes were now white and purple, he adorned a white colored cloak split into different sections, and the Hōgyoku was embedded into his sternum.

"I shall leave you now, Captain-Commander. I will create the King's King with Karakura Town, and with the Shinigami being vehemently opposed by Danketsu and his remaining allies, no one will be the wiser" Aizen said as he started walking away.

"Be thankful, Yamamoto Genryūsai, that you could witness my fall as a Shinigami, and rebirth from the ashes as a god."

**Chapter 14: Deceive**

* * *

**Why doesn't Aizen elaborate more on his death and deceiving everyone?**

I didn't want to have Aizen explain too much with regards to the how's and why's, it was meant to be short and concise, while hopefully explaining enough to prevent confusion among the readers, but short enough to not sound too OOC for Aizen and the mood of the scene (Yamamoto is about to die, Aizen cant really lecture him for several minutes).

**Will there be a sequel?**

Yes. The sequel will be called: Hollow, Understood. Until I have a chapter's worth of story I won't upload it with simply an author's note due to this site's policy.

**Will there be other Hollow oriented stories?**

You can count on it!

**Author's Final Notes:**

Writing this story has been a very emotional and fulfilling experience, one that was motivated me to continue writing stories to sate my creative tastes and captivate readers. For those of you who have stuck with me and given me such love, motivation, and positive energy, I simply cannot thank you enough. If you're a new fan of mine, I hoped you enjoyed the experience enough to want to follow me in my future stories, so feel free to join us on this fictional journey.

_SEE YOU SPACE COWBOY…_


End file.
